Chantage
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Quatre cache quelque chose à ses amis, quelque chose qui affecte sa santé.
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki mais appelez-moi Kiki

Titre : Chantage

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, plus ou moins sérieux, totrurage de Quat-chan

Couples : pas pour l'instant

Disclamer :Malgré tous les vœux que j'ai formulé, les G-boys ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront sûrement jamais mais je ne désespère pas et vous savez tous que l'espoir fait vivre.

Note : Ceci est la première fic que j'écris mais ce n'est pas la première dont j'ai eu l'idée. J'en ai plusieurs à écrire mais les mots me sont venus plus facilement sur celle-ci. Alors bonne lecture.

Prologue

Quatre soupira.

Il baissa les yeux pour les relever aussitôt. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de sa salle de bain était on ne peut plus explicite. Inutile de se voiler la face ou de nier l'évidence : Il allait devoir être un excellent comédien pour réussir à les tromper, non pas que cela lui plaise mais il n'avait pas le choix.

De plus il n'avait plus le temps pour reporter quoique ce soit. Il était déjà plus qu'en retard. Il avait entendu la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir à plusieurs reprises; son majordome était déjà venu frappé au moins cinq fois à sa porte, lui répétant que ses invités l'attendait tous dans le patio comme il l'avait lui-même demandé dix jours plus tôt.

Quatre soupira de nouveau.

Il ouvrit le placard près de la baignoire et attrapa sous les piles de serviettes le flacon qu'il avait soigneusement caché quelques jours plus tôt. Il défit le couvercle et étala avec précision le contenu sur son visage et son cou. Le résultat était parfait; comme quoi cela servait parfois d'avoir été élevé avec 29 sœurs qui vous prennent pour une poupée à longueur de journée. Il ferma tous les boutons de sa chemise et enfila son pull. Un pull noir par-dessus un pantalon de la même couleur et une chemise qui reflétait le bleu azuré de ses yeux. Eh oui pour une fois il faisait concurrence à Shinigami mais de manière totalement inconsciente, son choix s'étant porté uniquement sur les articles les plus chauds de sa garde-robe.

Il referma le placard et passa de la salle de bains à sa chambre. Il hésita un instant à se diriger vers la porte. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Ils étaient ses amis, et pour quatre d'entre eux ses frères d'armes, et l'un d'eux était la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils savaient ?

¤ NON, ILS DOIVENT PAS SAVOIR, cria-t-il.

Il avait crié ! Lui qui répugnait à s'énerver et à user de la violence, il avait crié.

Il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur son mental, il avait perdu le contrôle de son esprit pendant une ou deux secondes et cela se répercuta aussitôt dans son corps; une vague soudaine de douleur lui vrilla la poitrine et la tête. Il s'écroula à genoux, une main crispée sur son cœur et l'autre sur le sol tentant de soutenir son corps agité de tremblements.

La situation allait lui échapper complètement. Il devait absolument se calmer ou il ne pourrait plus rien maîtriser. Heureusement que toute la maison était insonorisée, personne n'avait pu l'entendre. Il s'obligea à reprendre doucement sa respiration et parvint tant bien que mal à endiguer la douleur.

Il se releva légèrement chancelant. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte et réussit à recouvrir son équilibre. L'entraînement de pilote de gundam avait du bon même s'il commençait à dater un peu, il permettait de maîtriser son corps dans des situations comme celle-ci en peu de temps.

Il rejoignit la porte et agrippa la poignée. Il devait tenir le coup coûte que coûte.

Il eut alors la pensée qu'il avait de la chance que ses amis ne soient pas empathiques, sinon ils le perceraient facilement à jour comme il avait lui l'habitude de le faire. Cette pensée le fit rire mais d'un rire nerveux, quasiment hystérique.

Il se ressaisit immédiatement car la douleur revint insidieusement lui étreindre le cœur.

Il soupira une fois de plus et murmura :

¤ Bon, allez que le spectacle commence !

Avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de sa chambre

A SUIVRE

Alors Qu'en pensez vous ? Le début vous semble assez prometteur ? Faites-le moi savoir.


	2. Mascarade

Titre : Chantage

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki (si vous raccourcissez en Kiki, je ne serai pas vexée)

Série :Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoï+/- sérieux , torturage de Quat-chan (et pourtant c'est l'un de mes chouchous), légèrement OOC pour certains.

Couples : 5+Sally+5, 4?+4

Disclamer : Vais-je vous surprendre si je vous annonce que ces magnifiques bishônens ne sont pas à moi ? Non, n'est ce pas ? C'est vraiment dommage. J'aimerai bien m'endormir un jour câliner par cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes.

Chapitre 1 : Mascarade

Le patio de la maison de Quatre était un véritable paradis, un émerveillement des sens. Situé au milieu de la bâtisse, il était dallé de marbre blanc veiné de bleu qui n'était pas sans rappeler les yeux du propriétaire des lieux. Au centre du patio, une fontaine également en marbre et représentant un envol de colombes déversait doucement son eau claire dans un murmure apaisant. Tout autour de celle-ci, des fauteuils et des chaises en rotin blanc avaient été installés pour l'occasion afin que les invités puissent converser tranquillement. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant, c'était le foisonnement de fleurs et de plantes, exotiques ou non, qui remplissait tout l'espace et cherchait à envahir celui qu'on lui avait refusé pour que l'homme puisse assister à leur épanouissement. Leurs parfums embaumaient l'air, légèrement entêtants mais si délicats que l'on passait outre pour goûter à l'harmonie qu'ils créaient. La verrière du plafond, fermée pour l'instant, dispensait de la lumière sans discontinuer tous les jours de l'année et en ce début de printemps, la chaleur était douce et accueillante.

Oui, ce patio était une petite merveille dont Quatre pouvait s'enorgueillir et on comprenait sans difficulté que cette pièce puisse être sa préférée. Elle lui ressemblait tellement; non en fait elle était à son image: douceur et fragilité mais aussi force et passion réunies dans une seule et même pièce comme en ce petit prince du désert.

Tous les invités discutaient gaiement de tout et de rien, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de leur hôte pour enfin goûter au plaisir d'être tous réunis. Bien que tous travaillaient pour ou avec la Winner Corp, depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés au complet. Cela allait être chose faite dès que Quatre aurait fait son apparition.

Eparpillés parmi les fleurs, un verre à la main, les héros de la guerre retrouvaient leurs amis :

Devenu chef du département informatique de l'entreprise de Quatre, Heero bavardait avec son homologue de la sécurité, Trowa, et avec son ancien rival aujourd'hui architecte de la multinationale Zechs. Assis sur de larges fauteuils, Duo, directeur des relations publiques, taquinait un Wufei, attaché à la section culturelle et légèrement rougissant, sur le ventre de sa compagne et future épouse, à savoir Sally. La jeune femme radieuse, médecin en chef de la Winner Corp, affichait en effet un ventre bombé annonçant un heureux événement d'ici quelque mois, et discutait près de la fontaine avec la reine de Sank.

Les conversations étaient désinvoltes et joyeuses. Pendant quelques instants, Quatre arrivé sans que personne ne remarque sa présence plus qu'attendue, observa ses amis le cœur serré par la joie qui régnait dans la pièce. Un sourire mélancolique étira ses lèvres, quand il pensa qu'il ne participerait pas pleinement à cette félicité. Il allait jouer un rôle pour que ses amis ne se doutent de rien. Son expression se transforma néanmoins en sourire épanoui quand il reçut de plein fouet un américain survolté qui venait de l'apercevoir.

¤ Quat-chan, c'est pas trop tôt, tu t'es fait désiré. Ca va se payer très cher, crois-moi.

¤ Désolé Duo, un petit problème à régler mais maintenant je suis à vous, lança-t-il à tout le monde, du moins si j'arrive un jour à avaler une bouffée d'air.

Duo ne l'avait en effet pas lâché, étranglant consciencieusement son patron. Il relâcha son étreinte d'un air penaud pour ensuite éclater de rire, il fut immédiatement suivi dans son hilarité par toute l'assistance. Quatre soupira intérieurement; il venait de dire son premier mensonge de la journée mais certainement pas le dernier, la quiétude de tous était le prix de cette mascarade qu'il s'imposait. Il passa dans les rangs pour serrer tout le monde dans ses bras et les conversations reprirent pour ne devenir qu'une, portant sur la santé des uns et des autres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on vint leur annoncer que le repas était servi. Délaissant le patio, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où ils firent honneur aux plats confectionnés par le chef français du jeune PDG. Le repas fut égayé par les blagues de Duo, les vociférations de Wufei et les ''baka'' de Heero, le rire cristallin des femmes présentes et les sourires de tous. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble et ne le cachaient nullement. Même Quatre. Il avait pourtant de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler les douleurs qui lui comprimaient la poitrine, craignant sans cesse que quelqu'un ne découvre son manège. Mais il appréciait tout de même d'être avec ses amis, notamment celui assis en face de lui, celui qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et augmentait ainsi ses malaises sans en avoir la moindre idée.

A la fin du repas, ils repassèrent au patio en discutant toujours pendant que Réléna les quittait pour se reposer, le voyage depuis Sank ayant été très long. Ils parlèrent pendant quelque minutes du nouveau processeur développé par leur spécialiste es ordinateur, Heero en l'occurrence, quand Sally prit la parole d'un ton anodin :

¤ Dis-moi Quatre, comment va ta santé ? Tu as habilement détourné la conversation tout à l'heure quand on t'a demandé comment tu allais.

¤ C'est vrai ça, ajouta Zechs. Tu t'es contenté de nous préciser que tu venais encore d'être tonton.

¤ Excusez-moi. Je vais très bien, répondit-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant.

Sally le fixa quelques secondes avant de continuer :

¤ Tu n'es pas passé me voir en consultation depuis plus de trois mois et tu sais mieux que quiconque que chaque employé de la Winner Corps doit s'y soumettre une fois par mois.

Quatre soupira ouvertement cette fois et répliqua d'un ton plus dur, inhabituel chez lui.

¤ Je le sais, c'est moi qui ai instauré cette règle. Mais …

¤ Techniquement, l'interrompit Duo, notre Quat-chan n'est pas un employé mais plutôt notre employeur. Alors n'oubliez pas la règle d'or : ne jamais contrarier son patron, c'est le meilleur moyen de garder son boulot.

Cette plaisanterie avait pour but de faire baisser la pression, montée subitement à cause de la question de Sally. De toute évidence, Quatre ne tenait absolument pas à ce que ce sujet soit au centre de la conversation. Duo en parfait joker tentait habillement de la détourner. Mission accomplie comme aurait dit Heero car sa phrase eut pour effet de provoquer une crise de rire générale. Mais alors que tout le monde reprenait tranquillement son souffle, Quatre fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Trowa, à ses cotés, lui tendit un verre d'eau bénéfique pour sa toux mais il eut quand même du mal à réprimer une douleur fulgurante à la poitrine. Tout le monde s'en rendit compte mais personne ne fit de remarque jusqu'à ce que Wufei demande un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix :

¤ Quatre, tu es sûr…

¤ Oui, gronda-t-il d'une voix tranchante, je suis sûr que ça va.

Voyant qu'il avait choqué ses amis en parlant ainsi, il s'empressa d'ajouter d'un ton radouci :

¤ Désolé je dois être un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Ce qui en soit n'était qu'une demi vérité, au vu de son état de fatigue plus qu'inquiétant mais qu'il cherchait toujours à cacher. Mais il s'aperçut que malgré ses efforts, ses amis avaient des doutes sur son état de santé. La comédie qu'il jouait avait fait illusion jusque là. Cependant il pouvait lire dans leurs yeux qui n'en seraient pas dupes encore longtemps. Il devait de nouveau les rassurer et changer le cours de la conversation. A son grand damne, il n'en eut pas le loisir car Sally reprit la parole.

¤ Raison de plus, je veux t'examiner le plus tôt possible. Tu as des responsabilités et étant ton médecin, je me dois…

¤ Elle a raison, coupa Trowa. Quatre, tu ne peux pas te permettre de n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

¤ Sans vouloir te vexer Quat-chan, ajouta Duo, tu ne sembles pas posséder une forme olympique aujourd'hui.

¤ Et, continua Wufei, le mieux serait que tu…

¤ Laisse Sally t'ausculter, finit Heero.

¤ Je n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps, avança la jeune femme.

Ils s'étaient mis à parler chacun leur tour, ne laissant pas Quatre en placer une et espérant ainsi le convaincre d'accepter l'examen. Ils avaient tous fini par constater que quelque chose n'allait pas et avaient enfin décider de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Ils voulaient juste s'assurer que le jeune homme allait bien mais celui-ci prit ces marques de sollicitudes encore plus mal que les remarques précédentes et explosa littéralement.

¤ Vous n'avez plus aucun ordre à me donner, aucun d'entre vous n'en a le droit. J'ai dit que j'étais juste fatigué. Point final, la discussion est close. Si ça pose un problème à quelqu'un, on peut très vite y trouver une solution. La porte est ouverte à qui veut la prendre.

Le silence suivit cette remarque, un silence lourd où chacun se sentit anormalement mal à l'aise. Réalisant la portée de ses propos, Quatre comprit catastrophé qu'il avait encore perdu le contrôle de son esprit et de ses actes, et ce, en présence de ses amis. Il tenta de s'excuser. Mais c'était sans compter sur la douleur, qui, profitant de la faille qu'il avait ouverte, revint immédiatement prendre possession de sa cage thoracique, plus puissante que tout ce qu'elle avait pu être jusqu'à présent. Il se sentit submergé, incapable de la maîtriser comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Tout son corps se crispa, il porta une main tremblante à son cœur où elle se serra convulsivement. Il haleta, cherchant en vain à reprendre son souffle et leva vers ses amis un regard totalement paniqué avant de s'écrouler inconscient sous leur regard médusé.

A SUIVRE

Que cache Quatre à ses amis ? Une idée, un commentaire, une réclamation ? Dites-le moi.


	3. Explications 1

Titre : Chantage

Auteur : Magical girl Kiki (Kiki si vous voulez faire plus court)

Série :Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Torturage de Quat-chan, OOC de plus en plus pour certains

Warning : Dans ce chapitre il y est question de chose pouvant choquer, mais je ne peut pas

vous dire ce que c'est, sinon ça gâche tout le suspense du chapitre. Je vous préviens quand même.

Couple : 5+S+5 sûr, 4?+4

Disclamer : Je vais le crier haut et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende même si ça me rend triste….

LES G-BOYS ET LEUR UNIVERS NE SONT PAS A MOI .

Chapitre 2 : Explications (1)

Ils étaient tous pétrifiés. Interdits, ils regardaient le corps qui venait de s'effondrer devant leurs yeux impuissants. Le premier à retrouver ses esprits fut Duo. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme inanimé en hurlant.

¤ MY GOD, QUATRE… Ouvre les yeux, dis quelque chose, je t'en pris Quatre …

Son cri avait fait sortir ses amis de leur léthargie et déjà Sally était à ses cotés. Les autres s'étaient rapprochés mais elle les fit reculer d'un geste, ayant besoin d'espace afin de lui administrer les premiers soins. Chose impossible pour l'instant, vu que Duo était collé à son meilleur ami, inerte dans ses bras. D'un regard, elle fit signe à Wufei qui acquiesça et vint relever de force Duo.

¤ Bon sang Fei, laisse-moi, rugit l'américain.

¤ Non Duo, répondit doucement le chinois.

¤ Wufei a raison, laisse-la faire, intervint Zechs. Elle est la plus compétente.

¤ Mais vous êtes insensibles ou aveugles ? Vous avez pas vu dans quel état il est ?cria Duo

Trowa s'approcha alors de lui et le gifla. Personne ne fut stupéfait d'une telle réaction, Duo était à la limite de la crise de nerfs et ce que Trowa avait fait était la seule solution pour le calmer. Ce dernier regarda son ami avec gratitude une main sur la joue.

¤ Merci Tro-man, ça va mieux.

¤ De rien Duo, mais fait attention à ce que tu dis, répliqua le Français.

¤ Trowa a raison, intervint Heero. Ne crois pas être le seul à t'inquiéter pour Quatre. Son comportement depuis qu'il est apparu nous a tous alarmés.

¤ A ce que je vois, dit Zechs en souriant tristement, il n'a réussit à abuser personne.

Sally se tourna alors vers eux.

¤ Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux l'allonger dans son lit.

¤ Tu es sûre que l'hôpital ne serait pas mieux, demanda son compagnon.

¤ Non, du moins pas pour l'instant. Sa respiration s'est calmée mais il vaut mieux l'installer confortablement pour que je finisse de l'examiner.

¤ Ok, dit Duo. Comment on fait ?

¤ Toi et Wufei, vous trouvez le majordome et vous faites ouvrir sa chambre, ordonna Sally. Trowa, Heero vous le transporter là-haut pendant que je vais chercher ma trousse. Zechs tu vas prévenir Réléna.

Tout le monde s'exécuta aussitôt. Ils se dispersèrent en silence. Avec d'infinies précautions, Heero et Trowa se saisirent de Quatre et commencèrent à se diriger vers la chambre, guidés par Wufei déjà revenu. Arrivés au premier étage, ils se glissèrent dans la chambre du jeune arabe et le déposèrent sur le lit dont Duo avait tiré les couvertures. Ils attendaient tendus que Sally passe la porte. Trowa, resté assis sur le bord du matelas, passa une main douce sur le visage de Quatre mais la retira aussitôt. Il examina ses doigts en les frottant sous le regard intrigué des autres. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en revint de suite avec une serviette humide à la main. Il essuya délicatement le visage de son ami, avant d'étouffer un juron.

¤ Tro-man, y a quoi comme problème ? murmura Duo

Trowa se contenta de s'écarter légèrement et tous comprirent sa réaction. Ils virent le visage incroyablement pâle de Quatre, contrastant énormément sur les draps de soie bordeaux et la serviette recouverte d'une épaisse tache couleur chair. Sally entra à cet instant et s'approcha de son patient. Towa lui laissa sa place et elle regarda effarée la serviette.

¤ C'est ce qu'on croit tous ? lui demanda Heero.

¤ Oui, répondit elle d'une voix douce. Du fond de teint. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait de la fièvre quand il m'a prit dans ses bras mais je n'avais pas vu que son teint n'avait rien de naturel. Son maquillage était parfait.

¤ Mais bon sang, pourquoi nous a-t-il menti en prétendant qu'il allait bien ? rugit Duo.

¤ Calme-toi, le menaça aussitôt Sally, ou je te fais sortir de cette chambre manu militari.

¤ Ok, désolé.

¤ On le saura quand il se réveillera, dit Wufei. On ne le laissera pas se défiler.

Sally commença à déshabiller Quatre pour continuer son examen et les autres passèrent dans le salon attenant à la chambre, voyant qu'ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité. Ils s'effondrèrent dans les canapés pour Duo et Trowa, contre un mur pour Heero et Wufei contre l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Réléna et Zechs les rejoignirent et les interrogèrent du regard sans obtenir d'autre réponse que des regards inquiets. Personne n'avait envie de briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, tous plongés dans leurs pensées, cherchant une explication à la conduite de leur ami.

Sally finit son examen et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil aussitôt soutenu par Wufei qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à ses amis. On pouvait lire la même question dans leurs yeux. Duo tenta de détendre l'atmosphère par une petite plaisanterie mais il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Ce fut Zechs qui lança alors :

¤ Et bien, si même Duo est incapable d'en placer une, c'est que ça va vraiment mal.

Tout le monde sourit timidement à cette tentative de faire rire mais personne n'y avait le cœur.

¤ Allez, c'est bon Sally, dit Heero, inutile de faire durer le suspense. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

¤ Je voudrais d'abord vous demander quelque chose. Quand avez-vous vu Quatre pour la dernière fois et dans quel état semblait-il être ?

Ils réfléchirent à la question en silence pendant trente secondes et Heero fut le premier à répondre.

¤ Il y a exactement douze jours. Le lancement officiel de notre dernier logiciel. R.A.S.

¤ Pour ma part, déclara Trowa, ça fait deux semaines, avant que je ne parte inspecter la sécurité du nouveau site de recherches biologiques. Pas de problèmes à l'horizon.

¤ Zechs et moi avons dîné avec lui il y a environ quinze jours quand il est venu pour un gala de bienfaisance chez moi, informa Réléna. Il allait on ne peut mieux.

¤ Même chose pour nous, n'est-ce pas Sally ? demanda Wufei. Il est venu à l'inauguration du nouveau centre culturel sur L1, juste avant de partir pour Sank.

Tous se tournèrent vers Duo qui leur fit un pauvre sourire.

¤ Je suis en vacances depuis trois semaines et ne dois reprendre le boulot que dans trois jours. Mais avant mon départ, il était aussi bien que possible.

¤ C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura Sally. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a vu ces sept derniers jours.

¤ Exact, admit Heero. Et sa dernière apparition publique date d'une semaine pour la fête suivant le rachat de Firelight Astronotic.

¤ C'est vrai. Nous avons tous pu le lire dans les journaux, dit Zechs.

¤ Tu veux donc dire, reprit Duo, qu'il ne serait ainsi que depuis une semaine ? J'ai du mal à le croire, tu as vu dans quel état d'épuisement il est ? On croirait qu'il a passé un mois dans les anciennes prisons de Oz.

¤ Duo a raison, convint Trowa. Son état de santé n'a pas pu empiré à ce point en moins d'une semaine.

¤ C'est vrai, je suis d'accord, dit Sally. En ce qui concerne sa fatigue, je crois que ça date de plus longtemps. Il travaille sans arrêt et ne prend jamais de congés. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est son geste de tout à l'heure avant de s'écrouler. Il semblait ressentir une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Mais avant de me prononcer, je voudrais d'abord en parler avec Quatre.

¤ Me parler de quoi, Sally ? murmura une voix faible dans leur dos.

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte communiquant avec la chambre. Appuyé en équilibre précaire, Quatre les regardait, les yeux complètement hagards. Aucun ne bougea face à la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Les cheveux décoiffés, le torse dénudé, vêtu seulement d'un boxer, d'une pâleur presque évanescente faisant ressortir le turquoise envoûtant de ses yeux, Quatre, totalement inconscient de sa beauté en cet instant, ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange dont on aurait brisé les ailes. Tous sans aucune distinction sentirent une vague de chaleur monter à leurs joues (et ailleurs), tant leur ami était attirant et sensuel dans sa fragilité.

Le jeune homme avança d'un pas mais ses forces le trahirent et il aurait heurté durement le sol si Heero ne l'avait pas rattrapé avant. Il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le ramena dans son lit, suivi par le reste de la troupe. Sally s'approcha aussitôt de son patient pendant que les autres s'installaient autour du lit pour la plupart, alors que Duo s'asseyait en tailleur aux pieds de son ami et que Trowa prenait place au bord du matelas. Quatre les fixait avec un air d'enfant fautif sur le visage. Il balbutia :

¤ Je … suis …désolé…

¤ Quatre, le coupa Sally, pour l'instant tu te contente de répondre à mes questions et c'est tout.

Il baissa la tête avant de se laisser aller sur les oreillers.

¤ Bon, commença Sally, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

¤ Sally… je vais très bien…

¤ Quatre, ne nous mens pas, gronda Trowa.

¤ La comédie a assez durée, ajouta Wufei.

Quatre soupira et ferma les yeux dont des larmes s'échappèrent lentement.

¤ D'accord. Si je compte bien, ça doit faire plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil sans me réveiller incapable de me rendormir. Le tout agrémenté juste de courtes siestes entre deux obligations.

¤ C'est bien ce que je pensais, avoua Sally. Mais depuis une semaine c'est pire, non ?

Quatre rouvrit les yeux et la regarda stupéfait.

¤ Comment tu le sais ?

¤ C'est simple, répondit Duo. Ca fait une semaine qu'aucun d'entre nous ne t'a vu et c'est pendant cette période que ta santé s'est dégradée. Tu pouvais être fatigué mais maintenant tu es exténué.

¤ Ce qu'on voudrait savoir, c'est pourquoi, glissa Heero.

¤ Ca, je ne peut pas vous le dire, chuchota le jeune arabe en secouant la tête.

¤ Moi, dit Sally, je veux savoir depuis quand tu as mal au cœur et ce qui l'a déclenché.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Sally prit le parti de lui montrer la gravité de la situation en se mettant en colère.

¤ Bon sang, Quatre. Je sais pertinemment ce que tu as. Mais tu dois nous en parler pour qu'on puisse faire quelque chose. Tu fais un début de tachycardie, dû à un stress anormal et à ton manque de sommeil plus qu'inquiétant. Si tu ne réagis pas, tu peux faire une crise cardiaque à n'importe quel moment et vu que tu es trop faible, tu n'y survivras pas. Alors une bonne fois pour toutes, dis-nous ce qui te perturbe au point de risquer ta vie de cette façon.

Tous furent saisis par le ton grave de la jeune femme, ils ne pensaient pas que l'état de Quatre soit aussi alarmant. Celui-ci fixait Sally, complètement perdu. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il se plia brusquement en deux, pris de convulsions. Sans hésiter, Sally attrapa une seringue dans sa trousse restée sur la table de chevet et avec l'aide de Trowa et Duo qui tenaient leur ami, elle réussit à lui injecter un puissant calmant. Les tremblements de Quatre cessèrent presque aussitôt et il put se détendre dans les bras de ses anciens coéquipiers. Ils le relâchèrent et tous purent voir sa grimace de douleur disparaître doucement.

¤ Ca va aller Quat-chan, murmura Duo d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux.

¤ Je ...voudrais…le…croire…

¤ Dis-nous tout, Quatre, lui demanda Zechs. On fera notre possible pour t'aider.

¤ Je sais, fit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Mais je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire.

¤ Quatre, arrête de te foutre de notre gueule, explosa Trowa. Dis plutôt que tu ne VEUX pas te confier à nous. Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi, en nous tous. Tu es notre ami et quoi que tu nous révèles, ça ne changera pas.

Quatre avala difficilement sa salive. Pour que Trowa fasse un tel éclat, il fallait vraiment que la situation soit critique. Il se décida alors et se redressa péniblement contre la tête du lit, refusant l'aide de Sally avant de prendre la parole :

¤ Très bien, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé. J'avais décidé de ne rien vous dire car même moi, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé.

Son débit était mal assuré mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux turquoises une nouvelle détermination.

¤ Doucement, Quatre, prévint Sally. Tout d'abord répond-moi. Tes réactions aux crises sont particulièrement violentes. Tu devais être déjà fragile du cœur depuis quelques mois dû à ta suractivité mais les vraies douleurs ont commencé la semaine dernière. Je me trompe ou c'est lié à ton empathie.

¤ Non, c'est vrai que c'est lié mais pas de la façon à laquelle tu penses.

¤ Alors explique-toi.

¤ En début de semaine, j'ai été confronté à un problème qui a déclenché une surcharge émotionnelle et par voie de conséquence, une douleur au cœur que j'ai voulu ignorée tout comme j'avais ignoré ma fatigue. Mais rapidement ça a empiré et j'ai décidé de créer une barrière psychique avec mon empathie pour éviter de ressentir ma propre souffrance et bloquer mes sentiments.

¤ Mais, tu étais alors…, commença Heero

¤ Oui, j'étais plus sensible que d'ordinaire aux émotions extérieures. Ne rien ressentir de soi mais tout des autres, c'est un paradoxe émotionnel assez difficile à gérer, ce qui me met les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Et dès que je perds le contrôle même une seconde de mon esprit, je fais une crise ; comme vous avez pu le constater tout à l'heure. A ce propos,.. .

¤ C'est rien, Quat-chan, coupa Duo. Le principal, c'est que tu nous explique ce problème qui t'a perturbé au point que tu en viennes à faire passer ta santé au second plan.

De nouveau, Quatre sembla se recroqueviller dans sa coquille et hésiter à poursuivre sa confession. A ses cotés, Trowa posa sa main sur celle de son ami pour l'encourager. Il inspira profondément avant de demander :

¤ Wufei, tu veux bien ouvrir le dernier tiroir de la commode derrière toi et me donner le dossier qui est sous mes affaires.

Le chinois s'exécuta et lui tendit un dossier rouge sang que Quatre attrapa d'une main tremblante. Un frisson le parcourut et il remonta sur lui les couvertures. Nul n'aurait pu dire si ce frisson était dû au froid ou à la peur de ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier. Il s'arma de tout son courage et :

¤ Vous savez tous que j'ai été à une réception il y a une semaine…

¤ Oui, l'encouragea Zechs, pour le rachat de Firelight Astronotic.

¤ C'est ça, la soirée était très réussie, bien que particulièrement arrosée et je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais même moi je me suis retrouvé légèrement ivre.

¤ ''légèrement'', ironisa gentiment Duo. C'est vrai ce petit mensonge ?

¤ Bon d'accord, j'étais totalement ivre mais sans avoir souvenir d'avoir bu plus que d'habitude dans ce genre d'occasion, c'est dire deux coupes de champagne. Toujours est-il que je me suis réveillé le lendemain dans mon lit avec la gueule de bois et un énorme blanc dans la tête en ce qui concerne la fin de la soirée ; d'après mon majordome, personne ne sais comment je suis rentré ni à quelle heure. Toujours est-il que dans l'après-midi j'ai reçu ceci, dit-il en montant le dossier.

¤ C'est ce dossier qui a provoqué ta crise émotionnelle, s'enquit Heero.

¤ Pas le dossier, même si la couleur est parfaitement adaptée à la situation, soupira Quatre amèrement. Mais plutôt ce qu'il contenait.

Il l'ouvrit lentement comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe pouvant exploser à tout instant et tendit un paquet de photos grand format à Duo mais en garda une avant de tomber à nouveau sur ses oreillers. Tout le monde se regroupa derrière l'américain et ils réprimèrent difficilement un cri horrifié. Réléna manqua de s'évanouir mais fut soutenue par son frère pendant que les larmes de Sally se mettaient à couler. Même les garçons pourtant habitués aux horreurs de la guerre eurent du mal à rester stoïques. Sur les photos, on voyait un enfant, un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans se faire violer sauvagement. On distinguait parfaitement le corps de son tortionnaire, hormis son visage, qui profitait avec une bestialité incroyable de la pauvre petite chose sans défense sous lui. Il semblait se repaître littéralement de sa victime et on apercevait des traces de sang souillant la peau diaphane des deux corps. C'était une scène barbare, sans aucune parcelle d'humanité. Juste de la souffrance.

On pouvait facilement comprendre qu'une personne aussi sensible que Quatre ait été profondément choqué par ces images, elles étaient tout simplement insoutenables. Mais sa réaction était tout de même disproportionnée sauf si… Oui c'était la seule explication et tous y pensèrent mais seul Trowa eu le courage de demander, incertain :

¤ Quatre, c'est toi sur ces photos ?

Pour seule réponse, Quatre se contenta de jeter la dernière photo qu'il avait soigneusement gardée à la main. Elle atterrit sur le couvre-lit où tous purent voir le visage du blond penché au-dessus du corps de l'enfant.

Ce geste fut suivi d'un silence de mort que Quatre brisa d'un murmure :

¤ Vous comprenez maintenant que je ne voulais rien vous dire.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes avant que Duo ne s'exclame fou furieux :

¤ Nom de dieu, Quatre, tu penses vraiment que, quiconque te connaissant un minimum, penserait que tu es capable de commettre un tel acte de barbarie.

¤ Duo s'il te plaît, j'étais soûl, je ne me souvient plus de rien, et à force de réfléchir, j'en ai conclu que j'ai peut-être fait cette chose horrible. J'ai autant de sang sur les mains après la guerre que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que j'ai pu commettre ce crime en plus de tous ceux que j'ai déjà sur la conscience.

¤ Bordel Quatre, s'énerva Trowa. Ferme-la, tu dis n'importe quoi. Malgré la guerre, tu es la personne la plus pure que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Même soûl, tu serais incapable de faire mal à quelqu'un, alors ''CA'', c'est totalement inconcevable.

¤ Je crois qu'on est tous du même avis, intervint Wufei. Tu n'as pas pu faire cela. N'en doute pas une seconde.

¤ Mais, tenta Quatre…

¤ Il n'y a pas de mais, trancha Heero. Tu ne l'as pas fait. La discussion est close.

Quatre regarda ses amis, totalement dépassé. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils quittent tous la pièce écœurés et au lieu de ça, ils le soutenaient dans cette épreuve et lui démontraient que ce crime n'était pas le sien. Il reprenait enfin courage après une semaine d'enfer. Des larmes de soulagement perlèrent à ses yeux.

¤ Merci.

¤ Ne nous remercie pas, dit Sally. C'est naturel, tu ferais pareil pour nous et même cent fois plus.

¤ Bon, je suppose que ces photos étaient accompagnées d'un mot gentil, ironisa Zechs.

Exact, dit Quatre en essuyant rageusement ses larmes et en sortant un papier du dossier maudit. On me demande une part énorme des actions de chaque entreprise de la Winner Corps. Après réception de ces photos, j'ai deux semaines pour m'exécuter ou elles seront publiées à la une de tous les magazines de la Terre et des Colonies.

¤ Il nous reste donc une semaine pour trouver une riposte, lâcha Heero repassé en mode soldat parfait.

¤ J'y ai déjà réfléchi pendant des heures à m'en faire exploser la tête. Le seul moyen d'empêcher la parution des photos, c'est de trouver qui me les a envoyé et dans quel but, mis à part bien sûr l'appât du gain. Je sens qu'il y a une raison plus profonde à cette attaque, peut-être une vengeance ou un drame personnel.

¤ C'est ton empathie qui te le dit, demanda Duo.

¤ Oui, répondit Quatre, avant de s'énerver. Je ne veux pas que ces photos paraissent dans les journaux, même si je dois payer pour ça.

¤ Calme-toi Quatre, s'alarma Sally.

¤ Non, je ne veux pas que ces photos paraissent. Si demain, par exemple, on étalait en première page que le PDG de la Winner Corps est homosexuel, cela ne me dérangerait absolument pas vu que c'est la vérité. Mais l'homosexualité n'est pas un crime, contrairement à la pédophilie et…

Quatre s'arrêta brusquement, rouge de confusion, une main sur la bouche. Dans sa colère, il venait d'avouer à ses amis être homosexuel . L'un d'eux était déjà au courant vu qu'il était son confident mais quelle serait la réaction des autres ? Il les observa, guettant un regard de mépris. Mais il ne vit que des regards, amusé de son ''aveu'' pour un car déjà au courant, compréhensifs pour trois d'entre eux, maternels pour deux autres. Cependant un regard stupéfait le fixait. Pourquoi, lui, semblait le plus gêné par cette révélation ? Il demanda d'une voix timide comme pour se rassurer :

¤ Ca ne vous gêne pas ?

¤ Bien sûr que non, répondit Wufei. Comment veux-tu que ce soit le cas avec ce baka à natte qui nous soûle depuis des mois avec toutes ses conquêtes ?

Duo rougit légèrement à cette annonce mais reprit vite contenance en voyant un coussin en plein sur la tête du chinois. Un rire général fut la réponse à leur bataille de polochons. Sally ne perdit pourtant pas le nord.

¤ Maintenant que nous sommes rassurés sur ton état, je voudrais que tu te reposes, Quatre. Non, en fait c'est un ordre.

¤ Dans ce cas, à vos ordres major, répondit Quatre avec un sourire. Mais…

¤ Ne t'inquiète de rien, l'interrompit Heero. On va enquêter sur tout cela, dit-il en prenant les photos qu'il remit dans le dossier.

¤ Merci.

¤ Pas de merci on t'a dit, gronda gentiment Wufei.

Ils quittèrent lentement la pièce comme Quatre fermait les yeux. Néanmoins, l'un des ex-pilotes s'approcha de Sally et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça en souriant mais ajouta dans un murmure :

¤ Pas trop longtemps et essaye de ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Elle savait comme tous les autres depuis longtemps que le pilote avait des sentiments très profonds pour le jeune arabe. Le seul à l'ignorer comme toujours dans ce genre de situation était le principal intéressé. L'heure des explications avait sonné pour ces deux-là. Elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher de mettre les points sur les i.

Quatre entendit la porte se refermait mais sentit que quelqu'un était resté dans la pièce. Son cœur prit un rythme plus élevé tandis que cette personne revenait vers le lit. Il espérait que c'était LUI et en même temps le redoutait. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour lui parler en tête à tête mais apparemment il n'y échapperait pas.

A SUIVRE

Voilà, le chapitre deux est plus longtemps mais avec tout ce qu'on apprend c'est normal. Il faudra attendre un peu avant la suite car j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête et il faut absolument que je la mette sur papier.

Toujours est-il que je vous propose un petit jeu en attendant. La première personne qui me dira à qui appartiens chaque regard (voir la révélation que fait Quat-chan) et qui est celle qui reste dans sa chambre à la fin aura droit au chapitre trois en exclusivité.

De plus je suis nul en dessin mais si quelqu'un se sent près à me faire celui de Quat-chan en boxer appuyé contre la porte, même récompense. Avis aux amateurs.

Voilà.

Kiki.


	4. Explications 2

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki, pour vous servir

Titre : Chantage

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï/- sérieux, Quat-chan toujours triste mais amélioration dans l'air, début de LIME

Couples : 4+4 (ben oui quoi, je vais pas le dire pour ceux qui ne l'on pas encore découvert)

Disclamer : J'ai beau fouillé sans arrêt tous mes papiers, je ne trouve aucun titre de propriété concernant cette merveilleuse série qu'est Gundam Wing.

Vous l'avez attendu, le voilà enfin: le chapitre qui vous révèlera le nom de celui que Quatre aime. C'est bizarre mais tout le monde a pensé à Trowa ou à Duo. Personne n'a pensé que ça pouvait être Heero et encore moins Zechs. Pourquoi? je n'en sais rien. Les voies des lecteurs tout comme ceux des auteurs sont parfois impénétrables.Néanmoins, merci à tous ceux qui ont participés à mon petit jeu, bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé.Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Explications (2)

Quatre restait allongé dans son lit, les yeux obstinément fermés, s'efforçant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Son 'invité' s'était assis sur le bord du lit mais n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Quatre attendait qu'il parle pour savoir enfin qui se trouvait près de lui. Grâce au calmant que lui avait injecté Sally, sa douleur à la poitrine s'était calmée et il avait pu ainsi remonter une partie des ses barrières psychiques pour pouvoir discuter avec ses amis sans recevoir la vague incessante de leurs émotions. A cet instant, il ne pouvait donc pas lire dans le cœur de celui qui était installé en silence sur son matelas. Néanmoins, la curiosité le poussa à découvrir l'identité de celui-ci, il prit alors la décision de rabaisser ses barrières pour deviner à ses émotions de qui il s'agissait. Il aurait pu tout simplement ouvrir les yeux, mais si c'était LUI, la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir risquait d'être houleuse et Quatre voulait la retarder le plus possible tout en se préparant à affronter son interlocuteur.

Il ouvrit son empathie et fut alors englouti par un flux puissant et confus d'émotions : Colère, soulagement, tristesse, joie, incompréhension mais surtout une impression de trahison exacerbée.

Tous ces sentiments, si forts, d'un coup, c'était insupportable. Il se sentit perdre pied, lâcher prise sur le monde qui l'entourait, se noyer sans possibilité de retour dans l'immensité mentale et torturée de son ami.

Quatre se redressa brusquement, les yeux exorbités, un hurlement muet sur les lèvres. Les mains crispées dans sa chevelure blonde, il secouait la tête, tentant en vain de stopper les sensations qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. Il ne vit pas son visage, mais sentit la personne le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, lui offrant ainsi un appui dans la réalité. 'Il' avait déjà assisté à ces crises où le jeune homme perdait le contrôle de son don d'empathie. 'Il' savait donc qu'il devait maîtriser ses émotions pour que celui-ci se calme. Quatre se concentra sur ces bras, cette chaleur, cette sensation de bien-être et de sécurité qui l'enveloppait doucement afin de reprendre le contrôle de son don.

Il parvint à remonter lentement ces barrières empathiques et quand il fut calmé, il referma les yeux en soupirant et se blottit contre l'épaule de sa ''bouée de sauvetage''. Il savait maintenant que c'était LUI. Chaque personne que son empathie sondait avait une aura particulière et il avait reconnu celle de son amour. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi, bercé par la chaleur qui annihilait lentement la crise. Cependant, il sentit qu'on le repoussait avec d'infinies précautions sur ses oreillers, le dos contre la tête du lit. Il sentit également qu'on remontait les draps sur son torse dénudé où une main douce et chaude s'attarda juste une seconde avant de se retirer précipitement.

Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ne supportant plus le silence mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot.

¤Quatre, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? lâcha son ami.

Sa voix était tendue, lourde de reproches difficilement contenus. On percevait presque une accusation dans ses mots.

Mais comment ose-il…, pensa Quatre, sentant la fureur le gagner. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et le regarda, une expression indéchiffrable sur ses traits tirés. Il laissa la question en suspens, regardant ce visage tant aimé qui hantait ses nuits.

DUO !

Voyant que son ami restait muet, l'américain réitéra sa question, les yeux dans les yeux, améthyste contre turquoise.

¤Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'exige une réponse.

¤De quoi parles-tu exactement ? demanda durement le jeune arabe.

¤Tu le sais très bien, sourit amèrement l'américain. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais confié que tu es homosexuel ?

¤Pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit ? Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose entre nous ? Non, il me semble.

Duo se rapprocha lentement de Quatre jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchent. Il murmura, son souffle caressant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis :

¤Cela peut tout changer au contraire.

Il se recula comme il s'était avancé. Il vit alors que Quatre serrait les draps dans ses poings, les déchirant presque, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Duo déglutit avec difficulté, ne comprenant pas la réaction du jeune homme.

¤Quatre, que….

¤Tu crois que c'est par plaisir que je ne t'ai rien dit, hurla Quatre en faisant valser ses draps. Tu crois que c'est pour mieux souffrir que je n'ai rien dit ? Tu crois que c'est agréable de voir celui qu'on aime flirter avec tout le monde, multiplier les conquêtes et vous piétiner ainsi le cœur ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être masochiste, pour endurer en silence ce tourment ?

¤Mais,…

¤La ferme, Duo, ordonna Quatre. Comment oses-tu venir me reprocher mon silence ? De quel droit tu exiges aujourd'hui des explications avec le sentiment d'avoir été trahi ? Tu ne manques pas de toupet. Si quelqu'un doit se sentir trahi ici, c'est moi. Lequel de nous deux a eu la conduite la plus condamnable, hein ? Moi au moins, je suis resté fidèle à mes sentiments envers toi. Je ne me suis pas jeté sur tout ce qui portait un pantalon aux alentours. Et si je n'ai jamais avoué que je t'aime, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais montré autre chose envers moi que de l'amitié, rien de plus. Pourquoi tu viens me torturer en prétendant que, maintenant que tu sais mes préférences sexuelles, ça peut modifier nos relations ? Comme si tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, alors qu'il n'en est rien ! Arrête de jouer avec mon cœur, arrête de me torturer ainsi en me faisant espérer …

Au fur et à mesure que Quatre martelait chaque mot, il voyait le visage de Duo se décomposer et devenir pâle comme un linceul. Il voulut continuer à le blesser par ses paroles, lui faire payer toute sa souffrance mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de placer un mot de plus. Duo se jeta sur lui, le bâillonnant d'une main et bloquant son corps de l'autre. Quatre se débattit, repoussant cette étreinte, guidé uniquement par la colère. Malheureusement, ses maigres forces ne firent pas le poids face aux bras puissants de Shinigami. Il s'écroula presque sur le torse de Duo qui desserra légèrement les bras mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire, il installa le blond plus confortablement contre lui, essuyant ses larmes et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Il reprit ensuite la parole.

¤Quatre, tu veux bien me laisser en placer une ? J'ai la possibilité de me défendre avant que le juge me condamne ? Je veux bien répondre à toutes les accusations que tu viens de porter contre moi. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin que tu me laisses aligner plus de deux mots sans me couper la paroles, ok ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête, trop épuisé physiquement et mentalement pour essayer de répliquer.

¤Pour commencer, tu vas te calmer, déclara Duo d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je suis persuadé que malgré la piqûre que Sally t'a faite tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur que tu t'énerves ainsi. Sans compter la surcharge émotionnelle que tu viens d'avoir en utilisant ton empathie sur moi. Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? … Nom de Dieu mais t'es gelé !

Il venait de remarquer que le blond grelottait dans ses bras et que ses lèvres avaient bleuis. Duo prit aussitôt les draps du lit et y enveloppa Quatre, en le frictionnant. Celui-ci finit par retrouver un peu de chaleur et se laissa aller contre le torse de l'américain.

¤Voilà qui est mieux, reprit Duo. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais il paraît clair que la situation nous a échappé. On a interprété des faits de façon erronée chacun dans notre coin sans jamais en parler ensemble. On va rectifier le tir avant que ça ne dégénère davantage. Bon, alors… j'ai cru t'entendre dire il y a quelques instants que tu m'aimes…

¤Duo…, tenta Quatre

¤Non, murmura Duo en le faisant taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres. Cette fois, c'est toi qui se tait et qui écoute. Tu ne parleras que lorsque je te le dirai.

Premièrement, tu sembles croire que je suis là uniquement pour te faire souffrir. Alors réfléchis deux secondes : Est-ce que je serai dans cette chambre avec toi à crever littéralement d'inquiétude et à te cajoler si mon but était de te faire du mal ? Franchement, ça frôlerait presque le sadisme. Bon j'admet que c'est un des traits de caractère de mon coté Shinigami mais il est exclusivement réservé à mes ennemis, sûrement pas pour ceux auxquels je tiens. Et par-dessus le marché, il y a les autres. Tu penses franchement qu'ils m'auraient laissé seul avec toi, notamment Trowa qui te materne toujours comme un nouveau né et Sally ton médecin, si cela pouvait aggraver ton état de santé ? Si je suis là près de toi, c'est parce que tous m'y ont autorisé. Ni plus ni moins.

Il se tut, attendant une réplique virulente qui ne vint pas. Il releva le visage blotti contre son épaule.

¤La parole est à l'accusation. Maître Quat-chan, l'argument est-il irrecevable ?

¤Non, je te l'accorde, murmura l'intéressé. S'ils avaient eu le moindre doute sur l'impacte que pouvait avoir ta présence, ils t'auraient plutôt viré à coups de pieds.

¤Merci de le reconnaître. Ils devaient tous se douter plus ou moins de ce que je voulais te dire. Mais j'y viens. Deuxièmement, tu as raison. Tout à l'heure, quand tu nous as avoué ton homosexualité, j'ai eu l'impression d'être trahi, - c'est ce qui, je crois, a déclenché ta crise d'empathie n'est ce pas ?- même si en y réfléchissant bien je suis incapable de t'en vouloir très longtemps. Malgré tout, tu n'avais pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me confier cette partie de toi et effectivement je me suis senti blessé. Je pensais compter suffisamment à tes yeux pour qu'il n'y ait aucun secret de ce genre entre nous.

¤Seul Trowa était au courant, souffla Quatre. Je lui dis absolument tout. Il est comme le frère que j'aurais voulu avoir.

¤C'est sûr qu'il contraste singulièrement avec toutes tes sœurs, rigola Duo.

Quatre sourit à cette remarque

¤Toutefois, continua l'américain en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux blonds, si je dis que le fait de savoir que tu es homosexuel peut changer les choses entre nous, c'est parce que c'est vrai. Si je l'avais su, cela ferait longtemps que tu t'appellerais Quatre Maxwell.

¤Tu veux dire que…tu… tu….?

¤Oui, acquiesça simplement Duo. Je tiens à toi à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Je serai incapable de te faire du mal volontairement ou non.

¤Et pourtant tu l'as déjà fait.

¤Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Il est vrai que mon attitude laissait entrevoir que tu ne comptais pas plus pour moi qu'un ami. Mais j'ai agi ainsi pour une mauvaise raison. Je pensais que tu étais hétéro. C'est vrai quoi, tu connais beaucoup de gays qui vont aux soirées de bienfaisance avec les plus belles femmes de la Terre et des Colonies ?

¤Non mais je connais beaucoup de PDG qui y vont de cette manière pour préserver leurs images. Cependant ce n'est pas mon cas : ce sont toujours des amies qui m'aident dans les causes que je défends.

¤Toujours est-il que j'ai cru que si je t'avouais mes sentiments, tu me repousserais. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre ton amitié et toi par la même occasion. Je pouvais être ton ami : dans ce contexte de l'hétérosexualité, je m'en serais contenté. J'ai cherché à te sortir de mon cœur, j'ai cherché l'oubli dans d'autres bras. Sans succès je dois l'avouer. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'en faisant ça, je blessais la personne qui importe le plus à mon cœur.

Il y eut un silence où chacun put mesurer toute la portée des mots qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Ils prenaient enfin la pleine mesure de leurs faits et gestes et découvraient l'absurdité de la situation qu'ils avaient créée.

¤Alors votre Honneur, plaisanta Duo, au vu des témoignages apportés par la défense, suis-je acquitté ?

¤Oui et même avec les excuses du jury. Pardon de m'être énervé, murmura Quatre. J'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'ai les nerfs à vif en ce moment, je suis même plutôt irritable, à la moindre remarque j'explose. Alors comme ça me paraissait injuste que tu viennes te plaindre de mon silence, j'ai …explosé…Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner que depuis le début, on avait fait fausse route? Comme quoi, on ne doit pas tenter d'analyser les sentiments. Il faut les vivre.

¤Tu n'as jamais utiliser ton empathie avant pour savoir ce que je ressentais pour toi, demanda Duo en resserrant sa prise autour du corps du jeune homme.

¤Non, je m'y suis toujours refusé avec vous, Heero, Trowa, Wufei et toi. Je m'en servais juste pendant la guerre pour savoir où vous étiez et comment vous alliez. Mais jamais pour sonder vos sentiments. Selon moi il s'agissait de votre vie privée, je ne m'y suis jamais immiscer. Et pour toi, j'avais peur de découvrir que tu en aimais un autre. J'aurais peut-être dû le faire. Nous aurions alors moins souffert. Pourras-tu me pardonner cette erreur ?

¤Ne t'excuse pas. Les torts sont partagés. On a passé notre temps à s'éviter quand une simple discussion aurait dissipé ce stupide malentendu. On est deux beaux idiots, tu ne trouves pas ?... Pourtant j'ai un reproche à te faire.

¤Ah oui lequel, demanda Quatre soucieux.

¤Tu exagères, quand tu dis que je me suis jeté sur tout ce qui porte un pantalon. Je n'ai jamais sauté sur Trowa ou Zechs encore moins sur Heero et tu vas pas me dire que durant la guerre, son spandex n'était pas une incitation au viol.

¤C'est vrai que ce fameux short laissait peu de place à l'imagination et qu' Heero a des fesses plus qu'appétissantes, ajouta Quatre avec un petit sourire canaille.

¤Fais attention à ce que tu dis car je peux être très jaloux. Et puis, il ne va pas être libre encore longtemps. Je vais m'occuper de son cas, qui soit dit en passant ressemble un peu au nôtre.

¤C'est-à-dire ?

¤Il est amoureux de quelqu'un et c'est réciproque mais ils ne l'ont jamais avoué.

¤Laisse-moi deviner : Réléna ?

¤Manqué, ils m'ont confié qu'entre eux ce n'était pas de l'amour mais une profonde et sincère amitié.

¤Alors qui est l'heureux élu qui verra ce que le spandex ne laissait qu'entrevoir ?

¤Un certain ex-pilote aux yeux verts qui joue les grands frères pour une personne chère à mon cœur.

¤Quoi ! Trowa ? Waouh, je suis vraiment surpris

¤Et oui, on crois connaître quelqu'un et …, sous-entendit Duo, revenant à leur propre situation. Tout cela pour te dire que je suis peut-être sorti avec beaucoup de monde mais depuis que je te connais, je n'ai jamais couché avec aucun d'entre eux.

¤Duo,…commença Quatre en rougissant, est-ce que tu es…. Enfin tu vois….tu es…

¤Vierge ? Tu peux le dire, le mot n'a rien d'honteux ni de choquant. Mais d'abord tu me réponds : est-ce que toi tu l'es ?

¤Oui, avoua le jeune homme. Pas toi ?

¤Malheureusement non. Tu sais, grandir dans la rue n'a rien de paradisiaque et ça t'enlève trop tôt ton innocence.

¤Trop tôt comment ?

¤Beaucoup trop tôt, mon cœur. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?

¤Désolé ! Quand je pense que j'ai eu une enfance surprotégée pendant que toi…

¤Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, l'interrompit Duo. Je ne sais plus qui a dit ça mais il paraît que le bonheur n'est pas une chose dont tu prives les autres quand tu en prends une part. Je n'aurais pas eu une enfance plus joyeuse si tu avais été malheureux. Et puis tout n'a pas été négatif. J'ai malgré tout eu Solo, le Père Maxwell, Sœur Helen et les gamins de L2. Même si je les ai perdus, j'ai eu la joie de les connaître et j'ai mes souvenirs. Cependant je refuse de revivre une telle douleur en te perdant.

Quatre releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son amour, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux bleus.

¤Prouve-moi que je ne rêves pas, s'il te plait. J'ai peur de me réveiller et de constater que ce qui vient de se passer entre nous n'était qu'un délire de mon esprit, dit-il, accroché désespérément à la chemise en soie noire de Duo. J'ai trop souffert de croire que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tout cela est réel, que tu es là près de moi… Je t'en supplie… dis-le moi.

Duo comprit la véritable demande de Quatre. Il pencha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond sans le quitter des yeux.

¤I love you, Quatre.

Avant de sceller sa déclaration d'un chaste baiser.

Ce simple contact les électrisa. Ils se séparèrent, mesurant du regard le trouble de l'autre. Quatre échappa à l'étreinte de Duo et sortant des draps, porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

¤Tu as sentit ça aussi, balbutia-t-il, stupéfait.

¤Et comment ? J'ai jamais connu une telle sensation de… comment je dirais… de plénitude. Je savais que si j'avais un jour la possibilité de t'embrasser, ce serait différent de tout ce que j'avais connu car mes sentiments pour toi sont puissants et sincères. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer quelque chose d'aussi fort. Je ne pensais pas que serait à ce point enivrant, phénoménal. C'était magique, tout simplement extraordinaire…

¤Duo…

¤Yes my angel, interrogea celui-ci.

¤Tu parles trop, conclut Quatre avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami.

Duo ne se laissa pas décontenancé pour autant et prit la direction du baiser. Il allongea Quatre au milieu des draps défaits d'une main légère sur son torse avant de faire glisser sa langue sur les lèvres tendres de l'arabe. L'accès à sa bouche lui fut aussitôt accordé et une langue taquine vint jouer avec la sienne. Ils se découvraient, variant l'intensité de leur baiser entre passion, fougue et douceur. Ils reprenaient leur souffle pour mieux se replonger aussitôt dans leur étreinte comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils avaient été si longtemps frustrés de ne pouvoir se toucher, se goûter sans contrainte qu'ils laissaient à présent libre cours à leur amour. Les mains de Quatre glissèrent jusqu'à la natte de Duo et après en avoir défait l'extrémité, elles se perdirent dans la soie liquide des cheveux ambrés. L'américain caressait les épaules et la nuque de l'arabe approfondissant toujours plus leurs baisers enflammés. Quatre abandonna cependant la bouche de son petit ami pour lui mordiller doucement l'oreille. Duo gémit de plaisir et laissa ses mains descendre dans le dos de son doux tortionnaire. Il sentit soudain celles de Quatre se porter vers la fermeture de son jean et la défaire rapidement. Elles se faufilèrent aussitôt dans son boxer pour se poser sur ses fesses et plaquer leur deux corps en une pression fortement focalisée sur l'entrejambe. Quatre, mêlant ses jambes à celles de Duo, lui susurra alors sensuellement à l'oreille d'une voix rauque :

¤S'il te plaît…. Fais-moi l'amour…

Contre toutes attentes, Duo se figea en entendant la demande de Quatre. Il attrapa les mains baladeuses et les plaqua sur le matelas à coté de la tête du blond. Il se redressa au-dessus du corps de son petit ami, ses mèches effleurant leur visage et leurs mains. Le souffle court, ce dernier fixait son aimé avec incrédulité. Pourquoi avait-il fait cesser soudainement les caresses qu'il semblait jusque là apprécier ? Quatre tenta de reprendre ses lèvres pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris mais d'un léger recul, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs resta hors d'atteinte sans pour autant relâcher les poignets emprisonnés.

¤Duo ?... Amour, demanda Quatre en pleine incompréhension, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

¤Je suis désolé my angel, mais…

¤Tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ça ? cracha l'ange en question de nouveau gagné par la colère. Tu te lasses déjà, MONSIEUR le séducteur ? Ton nouveau jouet ne te plaît pas suffisamment, hein ? Ou alors l'héritier de l'illustre famille Raberba Winner n'est pas assez bien pour MONSIEUR Duo Maxwell ?

Malgré toutes tes belles paroles, tes sentiments pour moi sont, semble-t-il, loin d'être aussi forts que tu veux bien me le faire croire. Ils sont aussi brûlants que la banquise du pôle nord. Et encore, je suis persuadé qu'il doit y faire infiniment plus chaud que dans ton cœur…

Duo prit subitement sa bouche entrouverte et le fit taire d'un baiser passionné. Quand ses lèvres furent enfin libres, Quatre, haletant ne pouvait plus dire un mot, estomaqué par l'ardeur de celui qu'il venait d'accuser d'être froid.

¤Quatre, je veux bien que tu sois sur les nerfs mais là ça devient ridicule. Je ne peux rien faire ou dire sans que tu ne m'en veuilles. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu te calmes. Et puis, si tu ne me coupais pas la parole sans arrêt, je t'expliquerai pourquoi je ne ferai pas ce que tu me demandes. Ok ? Je peux me justifier ou tu continues à m'en vouloir sans raison ?

Quatre acquiesça mais tourna ensuite la tête, l'enfouissant à moitié dans le matelas. Duo ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui prit le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. La déception se lisait clairement dans ses pupilles turquoises que des larmes contenues brouillaient. Il était si beau, si fragile et en même temps si désirable. Duo ne résista pas et vint lui caresser la joue tendrement avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

¤Ecoute-moi, my angel, si on pose la question de savoir lequel n'est pas assez bien pour l'autre, je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui ne suis pas digne du sublime héritier Winner. En cet instant, tu es la perfection incarnée. Tu es et tu as tout ce qu'on peut vouloir sur cette planète.

¤Tout excepté l'amour de celui que j'aime apparemment…

¤Si tu doutes encore une fois de mes sentiments pour toi, tu vas mourir étouffer sous mes baisers sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Je t'aime Quatre, en combien de langues je dois te le dire pour que tu arrêtes de te poser des questions ? Mais si tu persistes dans cette voie, tu n'as qu'à jeter un coup d'œil vers ce pantalon que tu as si habilement détaché. Tu auras la confirmation de l'effet que tu as sur moi.

Par réflexe, Quatre regarda la partie incriminée du jeune homme et il put constater sa réaction très prononcée. Il rougit violement et releva les yeux pour rencontrer de nouveau ceux de Duo. Duo qui souriait devant la réaction gênée de Quatre alors que l'arabe était lui-même responsable de cet état. Il l'embrassa légèrement et reprit :

¤Dieu sait que j'ai envie de toi Quatre. Mais là, j'essaye de rester sensé alors que mon cœur et mon corps me hurlent de te prendre sauvagement sans me soucier des conséquences.

¤Pourquoi tu ne les écoutes pas, puisque c'est aussi ce que je veux ?

¤Parce que ce serait une erreur, répondit immédiatement Duo. On va trop vite et on risque de le regretter. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

¤Pour toi ou pour moi, demanda le blond visiblement radouci.

¤Pour nous, Quatre, pour nous…. Nous et notre avenir si nous voulons l'avoir en commun. Je ne veux pas que TA première fois, NOTRE première fois se passe ainsi. Je veux que ce soit exceptionnel, à la hauteur de notre attachement mutuel. Là, ce n'est pas possible et pour bien des raisons.

¤Alors, dis-moi lesquelles, soupira Quatre avec un sanglot dans la voix. Et tu as intérêt à être convainquant si tu veux avoir une autre chance que celle que tu viens de laisser passer.

Duo s'allongea aux cotés de Quatre et l'attira contre lui, posant un bras autour de ses épaules et son menton parmi les cheveux blonds. Le jeune homme se blottit contre lui et attrapa une mèche châtain qu'il enroula autour de son poing.

¤D'accord. Première raison : Sally t'as ordonné de te reposer et tu as promis d'obéir. Si je te faisais l'amour maintenant, je crois bien que ce serait la dernière chose que je ferais avant de mourir car elle me tuerait pour n'avoir pas suivi ses directives et t'avoir empêcher de dormir en te fatiguant ''inutilement'' dirait-elle. Même si en l'occurrence, c'est toi qui me pousses à enfreindre les ordres en m'allumant de manière très efficace, c'est moi qui subirais les foudres de notre docteur préféré. Bon, je mourai peut-être heureux mais je voudrais profiter un peu de notre nouvelle relation avant de passer de vie à trépas. Raison valable ?

¤Ca va, continue. Pour l'instant tu marques un point mais tu n'as pas encore gagné la partie.

¤T'inquiète pas pour ça, fit Duo en souriant. La partie était gagnée du moment que tu acceptais de m'écouter. Deuxième raison : Je ne suis pas sûr que tu voies bien tout ce que ta demande implique. Tu n'es pas en état d'appréhender toutes les conséquences, tu n'es pas vraiment toi-même à cause de la fatigue. Si je te prenais maintenant, j'aurais l'impression de profiter de la situation et d'abuser de toi.

¤Bien sûr que non vu que…

¤Je sais ce que tu vas dire, coupa l'américain. Ce ne serait pas vraiment un viol puisque tu es consentant mais ton jugement est faussé par l'épuisement aussi bien physique que moral. Toi qui est encore délicieusement innocent, fais-moi confiance et écoute-moi : faire l'amour doit être un partage entre les deux partenaires ; on donne autant qu'on prend. Dans l'état où tu es, tu ne ferais que subir notre union, tu en sortirais peut-être blessé physiquement et encore plus perturbé émotionnellement. Ca ne serait rien d'autre à mes yeux qu'un viol. Je te respecte trop pour agir de la sorte. Je t'aime Quatre mais ce n'est pas seulement ton corps que je veux. J'ai besoin que tu vives cette expérience comme une fusion et que tu profites autant que moi du cadeau que tu veux me faire. Ta virginité est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses me donner. Il est hors de question que je passe outre ma conscience et que je commette la folie que tu demandes.

Dans le silence qui suivit, une larme glissa sur la joue de Quatre, elle fut suivie par d'autres mais toutes furent stoppées dans leur course par les lèvres de Duo. Il attendit qu'elles cessent de couler mais voyant que Quatre pleurait toujours, il demanda inquiet :

¤Pourquoi ces larmes ? Ca va pas, my angel ?

Quatre se redressa mais lui tourna le dos. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux blonds en un geste involontairement sensuel. Il soupira et les crispa sur son front, secouant la tête d'un air furieux. Duo se releva à son tour et posa une main sur son dos pour lui montrer son soutien.

¤Non, ça ne va pas, j'ai été complètement stupide et inconscient, rugit-il. Par Allah, tu as plus que raison, la fatigue m'a fait perdre la tête. J'ai tant espéré ce moment où je t'appartiendrais totalement. Je te veux tellement que j'en ai mal et maintenant que je peux enfin t'avoir, je ne pense plus qu'à ça. Mais j'ai occulté tout ce qui n'était pas mon désir pour toi sans me soucier de ce qui pourrait advenir. Ha, il est beau le PDG de la plus grande multinationale : poussé uniquement par ses hormones et incapable de réfléchir.

¤C'est flatteur pour moi. Ca prouve que je peux troubler profondément les grands de ce monde.

¤Duo, je suis sérieux. J'ai failli gâcher ce qu'il y a entre nous sur un coup de tête. Et je ne te parle même pas de mon cœur.

Quatre se tourna vers l'américain. Il prit la main posée dans son dos et la ramena sur sa poitrine, la recouvrant de ses propres mains. La première pensée de Duo fut qu'il voudrait remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche et dévorer la peau douce de son petit ami. Mais il perçut ensuite les battements sourds et irréguliers de son cœur. Le rythme qu'il suivait était alarmant même pour quelqu'un de novice en matière de médecine.

¤Quatre….s'étrangla-t-il.

¤Tu le sens ? Je viens juste de réaliser qu'il bat de façon aussi désordonnée. Comment ai-je pu être insouciant au point de ne pas voir cela ? J'ai fais passer ma santé après mes pulsions. Je suis sûr maintenant que si on l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas tenu le coup. J'aurais pu y rester. On a frôlé la catastrophe et ce n'est pas grâce à ma lucidité qu'on l'a évitée.

¤Hé, calme- toi, ça va aller. L'essentiel c'est que tu t'en sois rendu compte avant que ce ne soit irrémédiable. Seulement maintenant que tu en est conscient, tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour guérir et suivre les recommandations de Sally : finies les émotions fortes et beaucoup de repos. Et puis, si tu me veux tellement tu n'as pas le choix. Plus vite tu seras rétabli, continua Duo, plus vite Shinigami le dieu de la mort mais aussi le maître de la luxure t'emmènera au 7° ciel. Ca va être dur de résister mais je saurais attendre que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens avant de te faire découvrir mes dons inégalables d'amant.

Quatre rigola devant la prétention de son petit ami. Il le regarda avec dans les yeux une lueur de sensualité à peine voilée.

¤D'accord, monsieur le maître de la luxure mais ne te vantes pas trop. Il faudra prouver ce que tu avances là. Et gare à toi si ce sont des paroles en l'air.

¤Si ce n'étaient pas les ordres du médecin, tu serais actuellement en train de demander grâce. Dès que tu auras retrouvé toutes tes forces, je te montrerai que Shinigami n'a rien d'un vantard. Je te ferai crier de plaisir à tel point que tu ne pourras plus parler pendant tes réunions.

¤J'attends de voir ça, Amour. Avec impatiente.

¤Ne recommence pas à m'aguicher. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te coucher et de fermer ces beaux yeux tentateurs.

¤A une seule condition, fit Quatre avec un air déterminé. Tu restes avec moi.

¤Bien entendu, mais quand je serai sûr que tu dormiras tranquillement, j'irai peut-être voir où en sont les autres.

¤Dans ce cas, je vais rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible

¤Si jamais tu fais ça, je vais illico chercher Sally pour qu'elle te donne un somnifère. Et je te prie de croire qu'elle sera moins conciliante que moi. Mais si effectivement je te laisse tout à l'heure, je promets de te rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Avec autorité mais d'infinies précautions, il rallongea Quatre dans son lit et le couvrit chaudement. Il s'installa ensuite à ses cotés et aussitôt, deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille. Duo l'embrassa et remonta les draps sur ses épaules.

¤Merci mon amour, murmura Quatre d'une voix où pointait déjà le sommeil.

¤De rien mais …. Tu veux bien me rappeler pourquoi, demanda Duo perplexe.

¤Merci d'être là près de moi et de garder les pieds sur terre quand il le faut pour nous deux. Il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour retrouver un équilibre, et ce dans tous les domaines, mais je sais qu'avec toi à mes cotés ce sera possible. Je savais déjà que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, généreux, compréhensif et altruiste. Je vois aujourd'hui que tu es aussi attentionné, prévenant et tendre. Je te redécouvre chaque fois et je t'aime d'autant plus. Tu es un émerveillement perpétuel pour moi.

¤Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu ne m'aimes pas uniquement pour mon physique de dieu grec.

¤Et j'oubliais : tu es aussi orgueilleux.

Quatre ferma les yeux et soupira.

¤Mais c'est vrai que tu es divin, souffla-t-il en s'endormant.

A suivre.

Ouf, le chapitre numéro 3 est enfin fini. Il m'a pris la tête pendant des jours. J'avais une idée très précise de ce que je voulais obtenir, et bien c'est pas facile à faire. J'écrivais, les pages s'accumulaient et j'arrêtais pas de rajouter des petits trucs. Je commençais à me demander si j'allais y arriver. Mais bon le résultat dépasse tout de même mes espérances les plus folles. C'est aussi votre avis ? Oui ou non, faites-le moi savoir.

Kiki


	5. où la situation s'améliore d'un coté

Auteur : Kiki

Titre : Chantage

Série : devinez ! il y les colonies, de grands robots, des superbes garçons…C'est Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, petite accalmie et plan de bataille, OOC pour certains.

Couples : Alors attention y a 4+2+4 au centre de l'intrigue, à coté 5+S+5 et à venir… vous le savez pas ? relisez le chapitre précédent

Disclamer : Si j'étais propriétaire de ces adorables bishônens, je pense que je serai au courant. C'est pas le cas donc ils ne sont pas à moi. Je les emprunte juste. Par contre Steven est à moi.

RAR:

Eiko: Pourquoi ils se sont arrêtés? Parce que je n'avais ni l'envie ni l'utilité de faire mourir Quatre après une intense séance de jambes en l'air. Et s'il est aussi entreprenant, c'est qu'il n'est pas dans son état habituel et qu'il a surtout une bonne source de motivation dans ses bras: Duo. En ce qui concerne l'assurance, Duo et Quatre sont dans le même cas. C'est vrai, après tout même si Quatre est impresionnant quand il est en colère, il ne faut pas oublier que sa moitié est Shinigami. En colère, lui aussi fait des dégâts, tu t'en rendra compte avant la fin. Sur ce bonne lecture.

Akashana: merci pour la review, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que des fics Duo/ Quatre, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Mais si j'ai mis ce couple, c'est tout simplement parce que c'était celui qui se prêtait le mieux à mes idées. tant mieux si c'est ton couple préféré, ça fait au moins une heureuse.quant à savoir comment ça va évoluer entre les deux, lis le chapitre qui suit. L'intrigue avance un peu, de même que les relations de couples.

Lucy-hp: Fidèle à toutes mes histoires. Je suis toujours contente de te retrouver.Voici donc la suite, puisque tu sembles l'attendre impatiement. La relation entre Duo et Quatre prends doucement de l'ampleur mais pour savoir qui est le méchant de l'histoire qui torture mon chouchou adoré, mon cher ange blond...et bien, il faudra attendre encore un peu...normalement deux chapitres mais c'est pas très sûr... En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Chapitre 4 : Où la situation s'améliore d'un coté…

La nuit était tombée, enveloppant la maison d'un voile sombre mais intime. Seules deux lumières passaient à travers les vitres. Une forte, au rez de chaussée, indiquait la présence de plusieurs personnes réunies. A l'étage, une autre plus douce baignait la chambre du maître des lieux. Posée sur la table de chevet, la lampe éclairait faiblement le lit où deux silhouettes enlacées reposaient.

Duo était réveillé depuis peu. Bien qu'au départ il n'en avait pas eu l'intention, il avait suivi son petit ami dans les bras de Morphée, après s'être assuré qu'il ne feignait pas le sommeil.

Assis contre les oreillers, les bras de Quatre toujours enroulés autour de sa taille, il le regardait dormir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait pensé ne jamais atteindre ce moment de bonheur. Et maintenant, il était là, dans la chambre de son ange, sur son lit. Penché sur son visage, il caressait ses cheveux blonds tout en écoutant sa respiration calme et régulière. Son visage était détendu et serein, reflétant la paix intérieure qui régnait à cet instant dans son esprit. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, Duo avait allumé et aussitôt prit le pouls du dormeur. Il avait constaté avec soulagement que même le cœur de Quatre avait décidé d'accorder une trêve à son possesseur et battait maintenant à un rythme moins inquiétant. La guérison était encore loin mais le moindre répit reculerait d'autant une toujours possible crise cardiaque. Restait juste à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant ce fameux chantage et ils pourraient enfin vivre pleinement leur amour.

Duo fut tiré de ses réflexions par des coups légers à l'entrée de la chambre. Un instant après, la porte s'entrouvrait sans bruit pour faire apparaître Sally, le regard quelque peu inquiet mais immédiatement rassuré par la vision des deux jeunes hommes sur le lit et surtout par le sommeil de son patient. Elle fit signe à l'américain de la rejoindre et il comprit qu'elle voulait lui parler tout en laissant Quatre aux pays des rêves. Il se dégagea le plus doucement possible de l'étreinte du blond, reposant sa tête sur les oreillers et glissant vers le bord du matelas mais il fut stoppé par un grognement. Quatre, toujours endormi, n'appréciait visiblement pas de perdre le contact avec son amour. Son visage s'était crispé et ses bras semblaient chercher le corps tant aimé. Duo se pencha alors vers lui, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura :

¤Chut, c'est rien my angel, continue de dormir, je t'ai promis de revenir et tu connais ma devise '' I run, I hide but I never lie''

Quatre sembla se détendre à ces paroles et retourna tranquillement dans ses songes. Duo arriva au bord du lit et se leva prêt à quitter la pièce. Soudain son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles et il se souvint brusquement, le rouge aux joues, qu'il ne s'était pas rhabillé avant de s'allonger avec Quatre et que sa tenue était actuellement des plus débraillées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sally et vit qu'elle tentait difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire. Il se baissa précipitamment et remonta son jean avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds, en renattant ses cheveux après avoir rectifier un minimum sa tenue. Sally referma la porte pendant qu'il finissait sa tresse et essayait de retrouver une couleur plus naturelle. Il la regarda enfin et vit qu'elle arborait un air mi-furieux, mi-amusé.

¤J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas trop fatigué même si j'ai des doutes quand je vois dans quel état tu étais. Je t'ai laissé lui parler mais seulement si tu faisait attention à sa santé. Tu n'as pas dépassé les limites ?

¤Non, t'inquiète pas, répliqua aussitôt Duo. On a beaucoup parlé, parfois vivement mais aucune activité physique quelle qu'elle soit, même si ça a été dur de lui dire non.

¤Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui…

¤Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. Il est très instable émotionnellement, mais entre son problème cardiaque, son empathie et ce maître chanteur c'est pas étonnant, et je pense que c'est le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour être rassuré sur mes sentiments et les siens. Mais j'ai réussi à l'apaiser sans aller jusque là. Mise à part une légère crise rapidement maîtrisée, ça va.

¤Une crise, demanda Sally redevenue inquiète. Son cœur ?

¤Non, empathie. Son cœur semble pour l'instant accepter de le laisser récupérer quelques forces.

¤Il dort depuis longtemps ?

¤Je me suis également endormi mais il faisait encore clair dehors donc je dirai depuis quelques heures sans problème.

¤Bon, approuva le médecin. Les garçons voudraient te voir. Ils t'attendent dans le bureau de Quatre, la porte à droite dans le couloir qui mène au patio, au rez de chaussée.

¤D'accord, j'y vais. Heu, tu veux bien…

¤Rester avec lui ? Bien entendu. Pourquoi tu crois que je suis montée ? Et à propos, j'ai appelé un de mes amis qui est médecin et chercheur en cardiologie. Il viendra examiner Quatre demain à la première heure.

¤Merci. Et toi ça va ? ajouta Duo en désignant son ventre arrondi. Pas trop fatiguée ?

¤Ca va, je ne suis pas malade, juste enceinte.

¤Ménage toi quand même. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre petit dragon.

¤Comment es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas une petite princesse, demanda-t-elle étonnée par son assurance.

¤L'intuition… et aussi l'espoir pour Wufei.

¤C'est vrai, murmura Sally un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il veut tellement un héritier pour son clan et une véritable famille.

¤Nan c'est pas ça, contredit Duo l'air goguenard. Mais si votre premier enfant est une fille, il va se mettre à douter de sa virilité et nous faire une crise d'apoplexie.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire à cette remarque qui aurait valut à l'américain une course poursuite dans toute la propriété si la cible de cette impertinence l'avait entendu.

¤Pas de soucis, répliqua Sally toujours hilare, il n'y aura aucun problème à le convaincre de réessayer. J'ai cru comprendre, qu'en dehors du sabre, c'est une activité qu'il adore pratiquer.

¤Stop, supplia Duo en se bouchant les oreilles. Je crois que je me passerai aisément des petits détails de votre vie de couple. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais s'ils m'attendent, il vaut mieux pour ma santé ne pas trop les faire patienter.

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Sally le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Pour un observateur quelconque, Duo semblait respirer la joie de vivre. Cependant pour quelqu'un le connaissant aussi bien qu'elle, il était facile de déceler des failles dans son masque de joker. Il avait cette attitude qui, auparavant, était synonyme de veille de mission. Shinigami était en guerre contre celui qui avait osé faire souffrir l'élu de son cœur. Elle pria pour que cette situation s'arrête vite, pour la santé de Quatre, mais aussi pour Duo. Il pouvait à tout instant redevenir l'assassin parfait qu'il était pendant la guerre alors qu'il avait fait un travail énorme sur lui pour dompter ses pulsions meurtrières. Si jamais cela arrivait, le coupable n'aurait que peu de chances d'en sortir vivant. Elle soupira de nouveau et entra dans la chambre.

Duo descendit rapidement les escaliers et prit la direction du bureau. La porte était ouverte et il put voir que tous ses amis étaient réunis. Trowa pianotait sur le pc de Quatre tandis que Zechs et Wufei lisaient par-dessus son épaule. Heero avait été chercher son éternel portable et tapait comme un possédé pendant que Réléna était au téléphone. Il entra dans la pièce et tous interrompirent leur tâche pour le regarder s'installer dans le canapé contre le mur.

¤Vous vouliez me voir ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

¤D'abord dis-nous comment il va, fit Trowa.

¤Ca va, il dort et Sally est à son chevet. De toute manière, maintenant tu vas pouvoir arrêter de veiller sur lui- je m'en occupe- et te soucier du bien-être de Hee-chan.

¤DUO ! cria le français.

Heero, stupéfait, regarda le jeune homme et se leva de son siège pour s'en rapprocher. Il articula avec difficulté :

¤Trowa… je crois qu'on…. Qu'il faut qu'on parle en privé.

¤Vraiment ? répondit celui-ci impassible. Pourquoi faire, fit-il avant d'embrasser passionnément le japonais.

Tous sourirent devant ce geste imprévu. Les deux amoureux reprirent leur souffle et Trowa déclara.

¤On a pas vraiment le temps pour des explications, tu devras te contenter de ça pour l'instant, ok ?

Heero hocha la tête avant de reprendre les lèvres du français. Ce fut Duo qui brisa le charme en déclarant :

¤Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais il me semble que quelqu'un vient de passer la porte et que votre position pourrait le choquer.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée du bureau et ils purent effectivement voir qu'un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était assez grand, les cheveux bruns, portait des fines lunettes sur ses yeux marrons. Loin d'être choqué, il affichait un sourire franc et parfaitement détendu. Trowa reprit aussitôt contenance et se dirigea vers le nouvel arrivant la main tendue.

¤Steven, désolé pour cette scène mais heureux que vous ayez fait aussi vite.

¤De rien, répondit l'interpellé. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un cas d'extrême urgence.

¤En effet, approuva Trowa en se tournant vers les autres, vous connaissez tous Steven Brown, le bras droit de Quatre. Je l'ai appelé il y a quelques heures et il a accepté d'écourter son week-end pour venir.

¤Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

¤Nous ne pouvons pas tout vous dire mais vous devez au moins savoir qu'il est question de l'avenir de Quatre et par là même, de celui de la Winner Corps.

¤Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine, mais à ce moment-là il ne semblait pas être malade.

¤Depuis une semaine, s'enquit Heero. Lors de la soirée pour le rachat de Firelight Astronotic ?

¤En effet. Mais son état est si grave que ça, demanda le brun visiblement inquiet.

¤Oui, répondit Duo. Sans rentrer dans les détails, Quatre a eu un malaise plus tôt dans la journée et le médecin a prescrit le repos absolu pendant plusieurs jours.

¤Ce qu'on attend de vous, reprit Trowa, c'est de tout gérer de manière à ce que ce repos forcé passe pour un simple congé aux yeux des employés et de la presse. Personne ne doit savoir que son absence est due à une faiblesse physique. Cela bousculerait trop l'économie de l'entreprise et Quatre ne voudrait pas ça. Il a confiance en vous et vous êtes habilité à prendre certaines décisions en son absence.

¤Vous devez maintenir le calme dans l'entreprise, continua Heero, et veiller à ce que tout se passe bien jusqu'à son retour.

Steven hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

¤Très bien, je vais mettre immédiatement au travail. Je vois bien que vous ne me dites pas tout mais je vais m'en contenter pour le moment. Si c'est pour que Quatre aille mieux, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut. Excusez-moi de repartir aussi vite mais j'ai des tas de choses à régler pour que son absence se déroule sans problème.

¤Merci, Steven, fut la réponse collective qu'il reçut.

Il sortit et les autres voulurent enfin faire un compte-rendu de la situation à Duo. Cependant il prit la parole avant que quiconque ne le fasse.

¤J'aime bien ce gars, on peut compter sur lui et même si ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est son bras droit, je sais que Quatre lui fait entièrement confiance. Pourquoi ne pas lui en dire plus ?

¤Parce que, répondit Wufei, moins il y aura de personnes au courant, mieux on pourra enquêter sans éveiller les soupçons du maître chanteur.

¤D'accord, admit Duo

¤Mais tu dis qu'il n'est pas depuis longtemps le bras droit de Quatre, interrogea Heero suspicieux.

¤L'autre a pris sa retraite, répondit Trowa. Il avait bientôt soixante-dix ans et était déjà celui de Mr Winner père. Depuis seulement six mois, Steven fait un boulot formidable.

¤Maintenant dites-moi où vous en êtes, reprit l'américain…. Heu non une seconde, Léna tu voudrais bien aller seconder Sally auprès de Quatre ? Je crois que ce ne serait pas superflu. Son état est stable mais c'est pour elle que je voudrais que tu montes. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle se fatigue trop à le veiller. En vous relayant, ce sera plus simple.

¤Pas de problème, assura la jeune femme. De toute manière, je ne pourrais rien faire de plus ici. Heero, Zechs, vous avez toutes les autorisation pour vos recherches. J'ai du déranger le responsable informatique pendant une soirée en famille mais il tient tout à votre disposition.

Elle quitta la pièce et les garçons reprirent leur conversation.

¤Alors, où vous en êtes, demanda Duo.

¤J'ai fini d'analyser les photos, confia Heero. Elles sont truquées mais c'est un travail exceptionnel. Il n'y a que de légères imperfections, indécelables pour le commun des mortels mais pas assez pour me duper.

¤Heureusement qu'on t'a avec nous, glissa Trowa en lui entourant la taille d'un bras tendre.

¤Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le temps pour cela, rappela Zechs.

¤Pardon, bredouilla Heero aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Donc on cherche une personne, homme ou femme qui en connaît un sacré rayon en photos et retouches d'images.

¤Ce qui ne va pas être facile, ajouta Wufei, puisqu'on ne sait pas si celui qui a trafiqué ces photos agit pour son propre compte ou a un commanditaire.

¤Ce qui m'importe, fit Duo se levant et prenant les fameuses photos, c'est que Quatre soit innocent de cet acte barbare. Non pas que j'ai douté de son innocence mais lui l'a fait et je suis persuadé que cette nouvelle lui sera bénéfique. Bon, sinon qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

¤Trowa a demandé au service communication toutes les lettres de menaces qu'ils ont reçu et aussi la liste des invités à cette fameuse fête de rachat ainsi que les vidéos de surveillance, fit Wufei. On devrait bientôt les avoir. Notre maître chanteur devait sûrement être à la soirée. On comparera la liste d'invités avec la nôtre.

¤La vôtre, demanda Duo.

¤Oui, on est en train de faire une liste de toutes les personnes qui ont eu le moindre contact avec Quatre et ayant un motif de rancœur conte lui ou son entreprise, expliqua Zechs. Réléna a déjà mis la base de données de Sank à notre entière disposition. On a besoin de la tienne.

¤En tant que chargé des relations publiques, continua Trowa, tu dois avoir des dossiers sur tout le monde, notamment ceux qui pourraient en vouloir à Quatre ou à sa société.

¤Bien sûr, répondit l'américain faussement vexé. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je suis peut-être le nouveau petit ami du PDG mais jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas été payé à rien faire.

¤Dans ce cas, poursuivit Heero, tu peux nous fournir tout ce que tu as sur les rachats d'entreprises et leurs dirigeants, la liste des licenciés potentiellement rancuniers ainsi qu'une liste complète de tout le personnel de chaque entreprise de la Winner Corps et de ses partenaires.

¤Ok! Bouge pas Hee-chan. J'appelle tout de suite Vincent mon assistant et tu auras ça dans deux minutes. Il passe sa vie au boulot et doit encore y être. Par contre, rajoutez à la liste l'entourage de ses sœurs.

¤Tu penses que ça pourrait venir de l'une d'elles, s'enquit Trowa.

¤Non, elles adorent trop leur petit frère pour cela mais Quatre nous a dit qu'il pensait à un drame ou une vengeance personnelle. On ne doit écarter aucune piste.

Duo attrapa son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean et composa un numéro.

¤Petite question, intervint Wufei : tu as confiance en ton assistant ?

¤Complètement mais je ne vais pas pour autant tout lui raconter. C'est quand même de Quatre qu'il s'agit…. Allo Vince, c'est Duo, tu peux me rendre un petit service ?... J'aimerai que tu transfères absolument tous les dossiers de notre base de donnée sur mon ordinateur de manière à ce que je puisse les consulter à distance… non une petite recherche pour mon PDG adoré… Oui mais je t'interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ajouta-t-il en rougissant, le sujet ayant apparemment dérivé sur sa relation avec Quatre. Alors t'en as pour combien de temps ? Comment ça, c'est déjà fait ? Bon sang je ne te présenterais jamais à Heero, il voudrait automatiquement te prendre dans son équipe. T'es le meilleur. Merci Vince, à charge de revanche. Salut.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers ses amis.

¤C'est bon. Hee-chan. Tu peux consulter mon ordinateur d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

¤Bien sûr, baka. Tu doutes de mes capacités ? lança le japonais en se remettant à pianoter.

¤Oh que non ! Je tiens trop à la vie pour cela mais on peut poser la question.

¤J'y suis. Il me faut juste ton mot de passe pour entrer.

¤Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne peux pas le contourner ? Tu me déçois !

¤Je le pourrais sans problème mais pourquoi perdre une minute à le pirater quand que je t'ai sous la main ? Autant prendre les infos directement à la source. Alors ce mot de passe, ça vient ?

¤T'as qu'à le deviner vu que tu es si fort, bouda Duo.

¤Inutile, déclara Trowa étrangement sûr de lui. C'est ''Quatre''.

¤Comment tu sais ça, bafouilla le natté incrédule.

¤Je te connais suffisamment, rétorqua le français du tac au tac.

¤Une chose est sûre, intervint Wufei pendant qu'Heero rentrait dans la base de données, je ne te savais pas aussi romantique, mon cher Duo.

¤Hé ! vous étiez pas sensé le savoir. Maintenant je vais devoir changer les codes de sécurités sur mon ordinateur.

¤Je ne suis pas convaincu que tu pourras de toute manière empêcher nos deux tourtereaux d'y pénétrer si l'envie leur prend un jour de vérifier toute la sécurité du système informatique, le consola Zechs.

Ils rigolaient gaiement à cette boutade quand soudain Réléna déboula dans la pièce essoufflée en criant :

¤Duo vite… C'est Quatre...

A SUIVRE.

Aïe aïe aïe ! A peine le temps de se reposer quelques heures, qu'une nouvelle catastrophe leur tombe dessus. Mais vous allez pas vous en plaindre ? Si ? Dites moi si vous préférez que je les laisse tranquilles mais c'est pas sûr que j'accepte. Y a plus d'intérêt a faire des fics si tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais je sens que je vais encore me faire incendier pour avoir couper de cette façon…. Pitié soyez gentils avec moi….

Kiki


	6. Mais s'aggrave de l'autre

Auteur : Kiki toujours fidèle au poste

Titre : Chantage

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, On torture toujours Quatre, mon blondinet adoré, chapitre complètement angst mais pour les autres persos, OOC.

Couples : 4+2+4, 1+3+1, 5+S+5 même si c'est le premier qui retient toute votre attention. Du moins je l'espère, parce qu'ils sont censés être les héros de cette fic.

Disclamer : Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, il y a combien de chance que les G-boys soient à moi ? Réponse : environ -10 et c'est bien dommage.

RAR:

Lucy hp: tu es la seule à m'avoir laisser un petit mot mais c'est pas grave. Pourquoi je m'arrête: parce que j'aime ménager le suspence, tu as dû t'en rendre compte avec mes autres fics. sinon heureuse que tu aimes bien le couple Trowa/Heero. C'est vrai qu'ils sont choupis.A partça, Stevenméchant ou pas méchant...aucune déclaration de l'auteur...Zechs et Réléna resteront célibataire puisque je ne leur ai pas trouvé d'amoureux qui soient en rapport avec l'intrigue. On ne saura pas non plus si Wufei et Sally vont avoir une fille où un garçon, vu que le bébé naîtra bien après la fin de l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent; même s'ils n'ont pas laissé de reviews.

Chapitre 5 :… Mais s'aggrave de l'autre.

- Duo vite… C'est Quatre.

Duo resta immobile une seconde, incapable de bouger, totalement envahi par la panique quand il entendit ce cri. Il se ressaisit malgré tout, bouscula ses amis qui s'étaient élancés en même temps que lui et passa à côté de Réléna. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, grimpa l'escalier à toute vitesse, devinant derrière lui la course effrénée des autres. Le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Quatre lui parut interminable, les quelques secondes pour le parcourir une éternité. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta soudainement. Les autres ne purent contrôler leurs mouvements et lui rentrèrent dedans. Ne comprenant pas son attitude, ils le poussèrent dans la chambre pour s'arrêter, interdits comme lui devant ce qui s'y passait.

Tombé de son lit dans un désordre indescriptible de draps, Quatre se tordait de douleur sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, les traits crispés, le corps secoué de violentes convulsions, plus violentes que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir. Il se débattait contre un ennemi invisible pour eux, avec l'énergie du désespoir. A ses côtés, Sally n'arrivait pas à l'immobiliser pour tenter de lui injecter un nouveau calmant. Mais le pire, c'était ses cris, insoutenables, atroces, paralysants, les cris d'un enfant horrifié, pris dans un cauchemar dont il ne peut sortir.

Duo parvint difficilement à se tirer de la torpeur où cette vision de son petit ami l'avait plongé et se jeta sur lui. Il le ceintura, ignorant les coups qu'il recevait mais réussit toutefois à le plaquer au sol, murmurant pour essayer de l'apaiser :

- Quatre…my angel…calme-toi…je t'en pris…my angel…

Quatre perçut enfin sa présence à travers la chape de douleur qui brouillait ses sens mais luttant contre ses tremblements, il ne put qu'articuler faiblement :

- Duo… j'ai mal…si mal…

Son corps se contracta brutalement sous un spasme plus fort que les précédents et un cri inhumain retentit dans la pièce, glaçant tout le monde. Ses muscles se relâchèrent aussi violement qu'ils s'étaient tendus et Quatre s'effondra sur le sol, entraînant Duo dans sa chute. Tous restèrent pétrifiés devant le silence subit qui s'abattit sur la chambre

Duo releva doucement la tête du torse du jeune arabe, le regarda un instant et posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine avant de hurler d'une voix hystérique:

- BON DIEU, JE SENS PLUS SON POULS !

Sally et Trowa se précipitèrent immédiatement sur le blond tandis Wufei et Heero attrapaient un Duo en plein délire pour l'écarter de son petit ami et permettre aux autres d'agir vite.

- Lâchez-moi, s'époumona l'américain.

- Pas question, répondit Heero d'une voix ferme. Tu n'es absolument pas en état de l'aider.

- Lâchez-m…

Duo fut coupé dans sa phrase par le poing du japonais qui frappa sa pommette et l'envoya à terre. Heero se pencha néanmoins vers lui et l'aida à se relever, une fois sûr que son traitement de choc était efficace et l'américain plus calme. Soutenu par les deux asiatiques, Duo vit Trowa et Sally s'efforcer de ranimer Quatre, alternant massages cardiaques et bouche-à-bouche.

Mais rien, aucune réaction !aucun signe de vie !

Le natté recommença à s'agiter mais la poigne de fer de ses ex-coéquipiers ne se relâcha pas. Il s'apprêtait à faire sortir toute la puissance de Shinigami pour les envoyer balader quand Sally, en désespoir de cause, sortit une nouvelle seringue de sa trousse et la planta directement dans le cœur de Quatre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, son corps se cambra violement alors qu'un énième cri perçant emplissait à nouveau ses poumons d'air.

Trowa le rattrapa de justesse au moment où il s'écroulait de nouveau. Sally vérifia sans tarder sa respiration et son pouls avant de faire un signe de tête au français. Il souleva avec précaution le blond, une fois de plus inconscient et le recoucha pendant que la jeune femme ramassait les draps pour le recouvrir. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle se tourna vers son compagnon et Heero qui retenaient toujours mais difficilement le dieu de la mort dans un état de réelle fureur. Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main et ils desserrèrent leurs étreintes.

Duo se précipita immédiatement vers le lit et s'asseyant sur le bord, il posa une main sur le cœur de son petit ami et l'autre sur sa joue. Le faible battement et la chaleur qu'il sentit sous ses doigts le rassurèrent et il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Quatre. Un murmure incohérent s'échappa de la bouche du blond mais il répondit inconsciemment au baiser.

Une voix exténuée rompit doucement le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- On est pas passé loin de la catastrophe, murmura Trowa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as injecté, Sally, demanda Zechs.

- Adrénaline. C'était la seule solution pour que son cœur reparte mais c'était juste. On a vraiment failli le perdre cette fois. Et on aurait dit qu'il…. Abandonnait….

- Silence.

La voix les fit tous sursauter, une voix froide, tranchante mais calme, trop calme.

Ils se tournèrent vers le lit où Duo caressait tendrement le visage de Quatre. Le ton impérieux que l'américain avait prit les dissuada de parler.

Shinigami était aux commandes. Cela faisait longtemps, depuis la fin de la guerre, que ce n'était pas arrivé. Tous avaient senti sa présence plus ou moins forte selon les situations, présence inhérente à la vie même de Duo mais jamais elle n'avait été à un tel degré. Là, Shinigami avait relégué Duo au second plan, prenant sur lui toute la souffrance et la colère que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme, prenant entièrement sa place pour juger et condamner celui qui les faisait souffrir autant en torturant leur âme soeur. Le dieu de la mort et le jeune homme pour la première fois en osmose totale.

Duo se retourna lentement vers ses amis et l'éclat brûlant, furieux de ses yeux les fit reculer d'un pas

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, c'est clair ? Quatre n'abandonne jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Il laissa un instant le silence reprendre ses droits pour leur laisser le temps de bien saisir le sens de ses paroles et ses implications.

- Sally…

Tu vas immédiatement rappeler ton ami. Je me fous du prix que ça coûtera mais je veux qu'il vienne sur le champ s'occuper de lui. Je refuse que Quatre reste comme ça plus longtemps.

Et vous tous, écoutez-moi bien.

JE. VEUX. l'ordure qui est responsable de son état.

Peu importe comment mais trouvez-moi le fils de pute qui ose s'en prendre à ce qui appartient à Shinigami. Il va payer cet affront de sa vie.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres de Quatre, les effleurant doucement des siennes avant de se lever. Il dépassa ses amis sans un mot de plus, la mâchoire et les poings crispés. Mais au moment où il passait la porte, ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que la tension nerveuse le quittait brutalement et il s'enfuit dans un sanglot.

Les trois ex-pilotes hésitèrent à se lancer à sa poursuite quand Sally les interpella :

- Wufei, Heero, Trowa… Allez le voir. Ne le laissez surtout pas seul. Il commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Si ça continue à ce rythme-là, ce n'est pas seulement Quatre qu'on perdra. On risque aussi de perdre Duo en même temps.

Son ton avait tout d'une urgence. Tous avaient compris qu'ils allaient au devant de graves ennuis si jamais Duo laissait totalement libre cours à Shinigami. Si leur instinct ne les trompait pas, ils n'avaient jamais vu le dieu de la mort donner la pleine mesure de ses capacités. Et ils savaient aussi qu'ils n'avaient vraiment aucune envie d'assister un jour à ça.

Les trois jeunes hommes acquiescèrent de la tête et partirent à la recherche de leur ami. Ils se concertèrent du regard et d'un commun accord se dirigèrent au rez de chaussée vers le patio. C'était la pièce préférée de Quatre et ils auraient parié n'importe quoi que c'était là que l'américain s'était réfugié.

La seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce était celle de la pleine lune passant à travers la verrière. Tout était calme, immobile et silencieux. Silencieux ? Pas totalement. Un faible bruit les attira tout au fond du patio. Là, Duo était assis sur le dallage froid de marbre blanc, la tête blottie au creux de ses bras, le corps secoué par les sanglots à moitié étouffés, personnification ultime du désespoir.

Les trois jeunes hommes hésitèrent un instant mais s'avancèrent finalement sans geste brusque pour ne pas effrayer l'américain. Il les entendit approcher et releva lentement vers eux son visage baigné de larmes mais ne perdant rien de sa beauté. Ils déglutirent difficilement : Ils n'avaient jamais vu Duo dans un tel état de détresse et cela les déstabilisait. Ce fut Wufei qui brisa enfin le silence angoissant d'une voix faible :

- Duo… Tu pleures…

L'américain sursauta et porta une main incertaine à ses joues pour y recueillir les perles salées. Il les regarda un instant fasciné avant de les essuyer d'un poing rageur.

- Bien sûr que non ! Boys don't cry !

- Duo, soupira doucement Heero. Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais.

A cette remarque, ses sanglots reprirent et il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses bras, honteux de se montrer ainsi en position de faiblesse à ses amis. Trowa s'avança alors vers lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main fraternelle sur ses cheveux. Un regard améthyste troublé se leva avec réticence sur lui, une question muette au fond de ses pupilles.

- Ce n'est plus la guerre, Duo, murmura le français. Tu peux te laisser aller sans crainte, surtout face à nous. Nous sommes tes amis et tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne te jugera jamais.

Duo eut une courte hésitation, comme s'il doutait de ces paroles mais un nouveau sanglot sortit de ses lèvres et il se blottit contre Trowa qui referma aussitôt les bras sur lui en une étreinte réconfortante.

- J'essais d'être fort, balbutia l'américain la voix entrecoupée par ses pleurs, mais… j'ai l'impression …d'être impuissant… de ne pouvoir qu'assister à sa douleur…sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider… J'ai peur…j'ai si peur de le perdre…

- Chut, ça va aller, souffla Trowa. Nous aussi, on a cette peur qui nous prend les tripes. Mais tu dois rester maître de toi si tu veux le soutenir.

- Trowa a raison, fit Heero en se rapprochant d'eux et les enlaçant. Si tu flanches, il risque de ne pas tenir le coup.

- J'essais Hee-chan, mais c'est si dur, c'est tellement dur…

- Duo, chuchota Wufei les rejoignant dans leur étreinte, tu n'es pas seul et rien ne dit que tu dois affronter cette situation comme si tu l'étais. On est là, pour toi, pour lui. Alors repose-toi un peu sur nous.

Duo resserra légèrement sa prise sur le corps de ses amis qui lui rendirent cette pression rassurante. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou des heures, ils n'en savaient rien jusqu'à ce qu'une voix faible mais plus ferme se fasse entendre:

- Merci les gars, murmura Duo. Merci pour tout…

Il les lâcha doucement et se releva, une lueur de défi toute neuve dans les yeux.

- Allez, au boulot maintenant. On a une ordure à trouver.

Wufei, Trowa et Heero furent heureux de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête, même si l'ombre de Shinigami flottait sous ses paroles. Mieux valait un dieu de la mort prêt à tout qu'un Duo paralysé par l'angoisse.

Ils se redressèrent également et sans un mot de plus pour troubler leur nouvelle entente, ils prirent le chemin du bureau. Duo avait raison, ils avaient une ordure à trouver. Et une fois que ça serait fait, cette personne devrait faire très attention car il n'y avait pas que Shinigami qui réclamait une légitime vengeance.

A SUIVRE

Voilà, voilà ! Un petit chapitre de plus. Je me demandes encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas tuer Quatre. Avec tout ce qui lui arrive. Mais bon je l'adore trop pour ça, et puis vous avez vu la réaction de Duo ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir Shinigami aux trousses pour avoir tuer son petit ami. Je suis pas suicidaire.

Vous avez aimer ? Oui ou non dites-le sans hésiter.

Kiki


	7. Guérison?

Auteur : Toujours moi ! Comment, qui ça moi ? Kiki voyons !

Titre : Chantage

Série : on change pas une équipe qui gagne, Gundam Wing sans hésiter.

Genre : Yaoï, on les torture un peu moins, faut les laisser se reposer un peu, les pauvres petits.

Couple : Ils ont eu du mal à se l'avouer, on va pas les séparer. 4+2+4

Disclamer : Les beaux yeux de Quatre ne sont pas à moi et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de les obtenir. Idem pour tous les autres persos, sauf Saïd.

En italique, ce sont les pensées de Duo.

* * *

RAR:

Lucy-hp: Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je ne fais jamais de deathfic, je torture mais je ne tues pas mes héros. Pourquoi je torture Quatre? Parce qui aime bien châtie bien et que Quatre est mon chouchou à moi que j'adore. Donc Duo n'a pas fini de pleurer pour son petit ami même s'il y a un amélioration dans ce chapitre. Mais ne deviens pas vulgaire, ça ne changera en rien le déroulement de l'histoire, même si je sens que tu m'en voudras à la fin. En attendant que ça arrive, bonne lecture.

Cocbys: Pourquoi dis-tu que Sally est sadique? Parce qu'elle sauve Quatre et veut empêcher Duo de faire des bétises?...Sinon pour ce chapitre tu vas pouvoir lâcher un peu ton araignée et sécher tes pleurs, je calme le jeu un chouia et quoiqu'il arrive, Quatre ne mourra pas. J'aime le faire souffrir mais je suis incapable de le tuer, je l'adore trop pour ça. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Thealie: Je ne fais jamais de deathfic alors même si le cas de Quatre était limite désespéré dans le chapitre précédent, il restera en vie. Sinon, la grande question existencielle pour tout bon fan de Gundam Wing: Qu'est-Shinigami? Entité démoniaque possédant le corps de Duo ou expression violente de sa schyzophrénie? Pour moi, c'est un subtile mélange des deux, c'est comme ça que je le vois. J'espère que ça répond à ta question...Autrement, je souhaite que tu trouve encore une fois ce chapitre super. J'attends ton avis.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Guérison ?

Duo fut réveillé par une sensation délicieuse sur ses lèvres. Douce et légèrement humide, elle n'en était pas moins passionnée et était accompagnée d'une chaleur enveloppant tendrement son corps légèrement vêtu. Comme un cocon. Oui, c'était ça, il était entouré par un cocon de douceur et de chaleur avec une pointe de sensualité. Pas encore totalement sorti des bras de Morphée, les yeux toujours fermés, il décida d'en profiter pendant qu'il tentait de se rappeler les derniers évènements qui l'avaient conduit là. Il eut du mal à formuler ses pensées, tout était très flou et cette merveilleuse sensation sur ses lèvres, qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà ressentie, ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

_J'étais avec Heero… Trowa et Wufei également … puis Zechs nous a rejoint… on était dans le bureau à chercher le responsable de cet ignoble chantage… On y a passé la nuit sans rien trouvé de nouveau… je me rappelle avoir vu le soleil se lever… Je me souviens aussi avoir eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts à partir de ce moment… Heero et Trowa m'ont amené… dans une chambre,… sur un lit moelleux …m'ont déshabillé…avec l'ordre de me reposer. J'ai dû m'endormir aussitôt… Il faut dire que j'étais complètement naze après la dernière crise qu'a fait Quatre…_

Il se redressa soudain, parfaitement réveillé en criant :

- Bon sang, Quatre….

- AIE !

Duo se tourna interloqué vers la source de ce cri et tomba nez à nez avec deux turquoises qui le regardait dans un mélange d'amour et de stupéfaction.

Quatre !

De toute évidence, le nouveau couple l'avait d'autorité couché dans le lit du jeune homme. Apparemment, celui-ci venait de se réveiller en trouvant son petit ami près de lui et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour le sortir de son sommeil que de le couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Mais suite au brusque sursaut de sa mémoire, Duo l'avait repoussé sans le vouloir et à en croire la façon dont le blond se frottait la tête, toujours allongé dans les draps, il lui avait fait mal.

Duo attrapa aussitôt le visage de son petit ami dans ses mains et s'allongeant sur lui, l'embrassa langoureusement. Rapidement à bout de souffle, Quatre rompit le baiser. L'américain en profita pour s'excuser en caressant ses joues du bout des doigts.

- Pardon my angel. Je voulais pas te faire mal.

- Je t'ai connu plus réceptif à mes baisers, murmura Quatre d'une voix rauque.

- Pardon, pardon. C'est juste que je me suis réveillé avec le souvenir de ta crise et j'ai paniqué. Pardon my angel. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ca ira mieux quand tu m'auras embrassé encore une fois.

- A tes ordres !

Duo reprit les lèvres de Quatre dans un baiser tout en douceur, sa langue taquinant inlassablement celle de son petit ami. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut le blond qui mit fin au baiser, pour reprendre sa respiration. Duo tenant toujours son visage, posa son front sur celui de Quatre et multiplia les baisers papillons sur ses lèvres, avant de se redresser, les jambes de chaque coté des hanches du blond, un air soucieux sur ses traits.

- Dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu es déjà réveillé ? Après ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit, une telle rémission est étonnante.

- Pas tant que ça. Sally sort à l'instant de la chambre…

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Arrête de m'interrompre, gronda Quatre avec un sourire, et tu comprendra. Elle m'a expliqué que conformément à tes ''ordres'', son ami cardiologue était venu m'examiner pendant la nuit. Au vu de mon état, il a demandé l'autorisation de m'administrer un nouveau médicament expérimental.

- Quoi ! Et elle a dit oui ? Mais elle aurait dû d'abord nous en parler. Elle est inconsciente.

- Je crois surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Apparemment ils ont envisagé toutes les solutions avant d'en arriver là. Ce traitement est justement destiné à des cas désespérés comme le mien.

- Ne dis pas ça, hurla Duo. A t'entendre, tu es déjà mort. Et je refuse que tu me quittes, de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Excuse-moi, bredouilla Quatre en posant la paume de sa main sur la joue de l'américain. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je me suis mal exprimé. Ce médicament est en quelque sorte la dernière alternative avant la transplantation. Sally sait que les listes d'attende sont longues et que je ne voudrais jamais avoir un passe droit en raison de mon nom et de ma fortune au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont injecté une dose de ce nouveau produit.

- Et c'est efficace ?

- On dirait que oui. Tout à l'heure quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Sally m'a dit que mon cœur réagissait bien au traitement ; apparemment ce serait dû à ma condition de newtype. Elle m'a fait une injection toutes les deux heures depuis la première et mon état a visiblement commencé à s'améliorer au bout de la quatrième. Selon les tests qu'ils avaient effectués, la réaction n'aurait dû avoir lieu qu'après la sixième ou la septième.

- Alors tu es tiré d'affaire, exclama Duo avec un immense sourire.

- Pas tout à fait, amour. Elle peut maintenant espacer les injections et m'en faire une toutes les huit heures mais il faut attendre la fin complète du traitement de cinq jours dans le plus grand repos possible sans jamais omettre une seule injection sous peine de rechute irréversible

- C'est pas vrai ! Ca n'arrêtera donc jamais… Depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'avoir constamment une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, qui n'attend qu'une chose, le moment où ce sera le plus douloureux pour t'enlever à moi. Comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux…

Duo s'était relevé dans un mouvement rageur en disant cela. Il s'assit au bord du lit les mains serrées sur son front, essayant de comprimer les idées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Quatre se redressa derrière lui et collant son torse contre le dos de son petit ami, il noua tendrement ses mains sur sa poitrine. Sans utiliser son empathie, l'arabe savait très bien à quoi il pensait : Duo avait perdu tous ceux qu'il avait aimé, il avait même fini par croire qu'il portait malheur à ses proches, la malédiction de Shinigami d'une certaine manière, et il n'avait qu'une peur, c'était que cela recommence une fois de plus avec lui. C'est pourquoi Quatre tenta de l'apaiser en murmurant à son oreille.

- S'il te plaît, Duo, calme toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir et je vais me battre pour qu'on puisse être ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Et je t'en fais la promesse, elles seront très longues et merveilleuses. Alors s'il te plaît crois en moi, en nous, en la force de notre amour. Je ne te laisserai jamais…Je t'aime.

Duo se retourna vers lui. Une unique larme coulait lentement sur sa joue mais ses yeux brillaient de joie. Quatre leva la main, recueillit en son creux ce liquide si rare sur terre, les larmes du Shinigami, avant de la porter solennellement à ses lèvres. L'américain le regarda faire, fasciné avant de l'enlacer possessivement et de blottir sa tête dans son cou. Quatre l'encercla de ses bras et de ses jambes, se serrant le plus possible contre son petit ami.

- Je t'aime, Quatre, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

- Moi aussi, Duo, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

Ils demeurèrent dans cette position une éternité, leur sembla-t-il, mais le temps n'avait plus aucune importance. Ils étaient ensemble, puisant en l'autre, en leur étreinte la force et le courage de lutter pour que ce moment se renouvelle encore et encore.

Une série de coups légers frappée à la porte les sortit cependant de leur torpeur. Ils se séparèrent légèrement et Duo recoucha Quatre, qui protesta sans grande conviction, avant de se lever, d'enfiler un peignoir et d'aller ouvrir. Sur le seuil de la chambre, se tenait le majordome, grand, brun, le teint mat et les yeux verts, l'arabe dans toute sa splendeur

- Monsieur Maxwell, dit-il avec révérence. Maître Quatre est-il réveillé ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'américain. Entrez.

Duo se retourna et regagna le lit, Quatre se glissant aussitôt entre ses bras. Le majordome n'en parut pas surpris et s'autorisa même un léger sourire quand les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément oubliant un instant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Lui, n'oubliant pas pourquoi il était venu, se rappela à leur bon souvenir d'une toux discrète. Quatre se tourna alors vers lui, le rouge aux joues.

- Pardon Saïd. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un coup de téléphone, maître Quatre. De la part de mlle Irina. Vous deviez l'appeler hier dans la soirée mais au vu des évènements…

- Par allah, je l'avais oublié.

Quatre tenta de se redresser dans le but évident de se lever mais son petit ami n'était visiblement pas d'accord et le plaqua de nouveau sans effort sur le matelas.

- Je peux savoir où tu as l'intention d'aller comme ça, demanda Duo un léger reproche dans la voix.

- Il faut absolument que je la rappelle. C'est très important.

- Plus important que ta santé ? Tu dois te reposer, c'est ta seule priorité pour le moment ainsi que les ordres des médecins et je ferais tout pour que tu t'y conformes. Suis-je assez clair ou il va falloir que je t'attaches pour me faire obéir ?

- Pas pour l'instant mais ce sera quelque chose à tenter plus tard, répondit Quatre avec un regard et un sourire pleins de sous-entendus.

Il se releva, non sans avoir d'abord déposé un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'un américain agréablement stupéfait par cette déclaration. Mais il ne chercha pas cette fois à sortir de son lit, et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu, pris comme il l'était dans l'étau tendre mais ferme des bras de Duo. Il s'adressa alors à son majordome, qui attendait avec un air amusé la fin de l'échange entre les deux amoureux.

- Saïd, rappelez Irina tout de suite et expliquez-lui succinctement pourquoi je ne peux le faire moi-même. Je lui dirai tout dès que possible. Et appelez aussi mes sœurs pour repousser la fête de jeudi prochain. Mais ne rentrez pas dans les détails. Je ne veux pas qu'elles s'affolent et débarquent toutes sans crier gare.

- Très bien, maître. Il sera fait selon vos désirs.

Il s'inclina respectueusement et sortit de la chambre.

Quatre frissonna mais il n'avait pas froid et comprit rapidement la cause de ce frisson quand il se rendit compte que Duo parsemait ses épaules et sa nuque de baisers. Il dévia instantanément la course de ses lèvres en voyant qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls et vint cueillir celles de Quatre pour un échange sensuel. Une fois de plus, ce dernier arrêta le baiser à bout de souffle.

- Je n'ai pas encore récupérer toutes mes capacités, Duo, dit-il en souriant. Alors évites de m'étouffer, je ne doutes pourtant plus de ce que tu ressens pour moi et …

- Qui est Irina, le coupa le natté.

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Plus vraiment depuis que j'ai goûté à tes lèvres. Mais je veux tout connaître de toi et cela avait l'air d'être important à tes yeux. Alors je me renseigne, c'est tout.

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, je dois d'abord mettre certaines personnes au courant.

- Pas de problème, j'attendrai que tu veuille bien me le dire. Et cette fête que tu repousses avec tes sœurs, c'est en quelle occasion ?

- Une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer. Mais là encore, je vais te demander de patienter.

- Une grande nouvelle, répéta Duo. Plus grande que celle nous concernant ?

- Je dirai de valeur équivalente. Désolé, amour, reprit Quatre en voyant l'air faussement déçu de son petit ami, tu es peut-être devenu le centre de mon univers mais tu n'en ai pas la seule partie. J'ai aussi une famille, très nombreuse de surcroît, des amis, une entreprise à diriger et…

- Et qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ta crise cette nuit ?

Quatre pâlit, visiblement dérouté par le tournant que prenait la conversation. Duo comprit, en voyant son visage défait, qu'il avait peut-être abordé trop brutalement un sujet sensible, sautant sans prévenir du coq à l'âne.

- Pardon, my angel, j'aurais sûrement pas dû lancer ça subitement. Si tu n'es pas encore capable d'en parler, je…

- Non, murmura le blond, se lovant contre lui. Je veux t'en parler. C'est juste que…

- Que, l'encouragea l'américain d'une caresse sur ses cheveux.

- Ma crise a été déclenchée par un cauchemar, lui-même lié à un souvenir tragique de ma vie…J'ai rêvé …de la mort de mon père et d'Iria, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Duo comprit parfaitement la situation. Il savait que ce moment hantait toujours l'esprit de Quatre. Il avait mis du temps à accepter leur disparition et il lui arrivait encore parfois de culpabiliser. Il tenta de le réconforter en resserrant son étreinte et grâce à un nouveau baiser empli de douceur et de soutien. Quatre se laissa faire de son plein gré, mais un détail lui revint brusquement en mémoire et il repoussa doucement son petit ami.

- Y a quelque chose qui cloche, my angel, demanda immédiatement Duo en voyant l'air sérieux qu'il affichait.

- Pas vraiment un problème, plus un malaise… C'est à propos de ton comportement cette nuit, après ma crise…ou plutôt à propos du comportement de Shinigami…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais la différence. Je suis Shinigami et il est Duo. Nous sommes une seule et même personne. Mais il est vrai que cette nuit, je ne supportais plus toute la pression qui m'entourait alors que j'avais failli te perdre. C'est pourquoi je lui ai laissé totalement le contrôle.

- C'est justement là que je voulais en venir. Je sais qu'il fait partie de toi, qu'il est toi…et je l'aime de la même façon que je t'aime… Mais tu ne l'avais jamais laissé autant apparaître et j'avoue que ça m'a effrayé.

- Mais tu étais inconscient…

- C'est vrai. J'ai néanmoins senti un brusque changement en toi et j'ai eu la désagréable impression que tu t'éloignais de moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de ressentir à nouveau cette rupture entre nous, cette déchirure effrayante dans mon cœur…. C'est pourquoi je te demande de faire attention et de ne plus te laisser aller à de tels sentiments de violence.

- D'accord mais quand j'aurai le salaud responsable de ton état en face de moi, je ne te garantis pas que Shinigami le laisse s'en sortir indemne.

- Promets-moi de résister, je t'en supplie. Si jamais tu cèdes totalement à tes pulsions violentes, celui qui me veut du mal aura gagné car je t'aurais perdu. Promets le moi, Duo...Promets le moi…

Il y avait une telle insistance dans sa voix et dans ses yeux que Duo ne put que l'embrasser délicatement avant de blottir sa tête dans son cou et de murmurer contre sa peau :

-Je te le promets…

A SUIVRE

Ouf. Chapitre 6 terminé.

Je sais ce qu'on peut penser : c'est juste un chapitre de transition où Quatre et Duo passent leur temps à se faire des papouilles. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, il y a une foule de détails qui ont une importance capitale pour la suite. De plus, il ne devait absolument pas être comme ça mais c'est parti complètement en live et une fois fini, je le trouvais trop bien pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Il n'empêche que c'est vrai, ils passent leur temps à s'embrasser….

Kiki


	8. C'est lui

Auteur : petit Kiki, encore et toujours.

Titre : Chantage.

Série : G.U.N.D.A.M W.I.N.G.

Genre : Yaoï, de la tendresse et à la fin, on repart vers l'angoisse.

Couple : 4+2+4 comme d'habitude et on a même un aperçu du 1+3+1.

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi mais il y a au moins un perso qui l'est, lequel d'après vous ?

* * *

Chapitre 7 : C'est lui...

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand Sally se dirigea vers la chambre où Quatre et Duo étaient enfermés depuis plusieurs heures. Après qu'elle soit venue faire l'injection de Quatre le matin, lui laissant ensuite le soin de réveiller son natté de petit ami mais surtout l'autorisation de ne pas se rendormir avant un bon moment, ils n'étaient pas reparus devant leurs amis. Mais personne n'avait trouvé à y redire, chacun comprenant parfaitement que, maintenant qu'ils avaient ENFIN réussi à s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs, ils voulaient profiter l'un de l'autre en toute intimité.

Aussi, quand Sally frappa à la porte, elle fut étonnée d'obtenir une réponse immédiate, mais surtout positive. Elle ouvrit et s'arrêta sur le seuil, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Assis tous les deux en tailleur sur le lit, Quatre et Duo sortaient à peine de la salle de bain, au vu de leurs cheveux humides. Duo placé devant son petit ami, ne portait qu'un pantalon noir et avait les yeux fermés, une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage pendant que Quatre, complètement et chaudement vêtu, passait, avec précaution et une intense concentration, un peigne dans les longues mèches mordorées de l'américain.

Duo ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui venait de rentrer et lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de salut. Quatre, voyant qu'il bougeait, sortit de sa concentration afin de comprendre pourquoi et sourit largement à la jeune femme avant de commencer à tresser les cheveux de son petit ami comme s'ils étaient toujours seuls dans la pièce.

- Rassurez-moi, demanda Sally faussement vexée d'être ainsi ignorée. Vous n'avez pas pris votre douche ensemble ?

- C'est pourtant pas l'envie qui nous a manqué, répondit Quatre en nouant un élastique à l'extrémité de la natte.

Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue de Duo. Celui-ci se retourna pour faire de même mais sur les lèvres du blond, puis il se leva et enfila sensuellement un t-shirt. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sally et lui fit une petite grimace de gosse, déçu parce qu'on ne cède pas à son caprice.

- L'envie était effectivement au rendez-vous mais comme le médecin a recommandé le repos, on a été sage et on s'est lavé chacun notre tour.

- Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours, histoire que notre malade finisse son traitement et retrouve des forces, tempéra le médecin en question. Ensuite, je vous promets que je vous laisserai faire ce que bon vous semblera. D'ici là, pas d'activité physique et du calme.

- Tu n'es pas montée uniquement pour nous rappeler ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, interrogea Quatre.

- Je suis venu vous proposer quelque chose mais avant j'aimerais vérifier que ton état est aussi bon que ce matin. Allonge-toi, s'il te plaît.

Quatre obéit aussitôt et Duo se rassit sur le bord du lit pendant que Sally sortait un stéthoscope de sa trousse qu'elle avait laissée sur la table de chevet. Elle se pencha vers son patient et releva son pull ainsi que son t-shirt pour avoir accès à son torse. Elle posa le stéthoscope dessus et Quatre ne put réprimer un frisson quand le métal froid entra en contact avec sa peau. Duo attrapa sa main droite et la recouvrit avec les siennes, lui procurant une douce chaleur qui le fit soupirer de contentement.

Mais aucun des deux n'avaient lâché Sally des yeux et ils la virent froncer les sourcils. Elle intercepta leurs deux regards inquiets et préféra les rassurer au plus vite.

- Ne vous affolez pas, fit-elle en rangeant son stéthoscope. Quatre, ton cœur bat plus vite que ce matin mais c'est tout à fait normal. L'efficacité du produit qu'on t'injecte baisse légèrement après un certain délai. Mais c'est sans conséquence si toutes les injections sont faites à temps et, normalement, à la fin du traitement, ton rythme cardiaque redeviendra définitivement naturel.

- Normalement, demanda Duo avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Oui, lui répondit Sally. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit d'un produit expérimental, on ne sait pas totalement comment ça va se passer. Cependant, les réactions de Quatre au traitement depuis le début sont plus encourageantes que toutes les hypothèses les plus optimistes. Si toutes les injections sont faites en temps et en heures, il ne devrait y avoir aucune séquelle.

Ses explications durent rassurer les deux jeunes hommes car ils poussèrent en même temps un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle leur décocha encore un immense sourire auquel ils répondirent et elle se redressa en reprenant la parole.

- La prochaine piqûre est pour dans une demi-heure. Mais j'étais venue pour autre chose.

- Quoi, demanda Quatre.

- Vous êtes enfermés dans cette chambre depuis trop longtemps, tout le monde aimerait profiter un peu de vous. Et surtout, j'ai fait préparer une chaise longue sur la terrasse pour toi, Quatre. Il fait un temps superbe, un peu de soleil et d'air fais ne peut t'être que bénéfique, à condition que tu n'en fasses pas trop…

Quatre n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ou de répondre que Duo, glissant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, le soulevait brusquement hors de son lit.

- C'est une excellente idée, déclara-t-il, on y va.

Le natté sortit de la chambre et s'avançait déjà dans les couloirs, portant son précieux fardeau et suivi de Sally quand le blond retrouva enfin la parole.

- Duo, lâches-moi, s'exclama-t-il exaspéré, je sais encore marcher tout seul.

- Pas question, répondit l'américain avec un sourire. Tu dois te ménager donc je te porte.

- Duo, c'est ridicule, voyons ! Pose-moi !

Constatant que son petit ami ne semblait pas prêt d'obéir, il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui marchait près d'eux en rigolant doucement.

- Sally, aide-moi à le convaincre au lieu de rire…

- Sûrement pas, répliqua-t-elle. Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui…Tu dois te ménager….

Ils avaient descendu les escaliers et se dirigeaient vers la terrasse quand une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Duo !

L'interpellé s'arrêta, ainsi que Sally et ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Wufei. Le regard que le chinois lança à Duo fit comprendre à celui-ci qu'il souhaitait lui parler sans que Quatre n'entende la conversation. L'américain posa donc son petit ami avec délicatesse et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire :

- Vas te reposer dehors, my angel. Je te rejoins dès que possible.

Quatre acquiesça, comprenant sans problème de quoi Wufei et Duo allaient parler, et il s'éloigna en direction de la terrasse, accompagné de Sally et certain que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait mis au courant bien trop tôt à son goût. Après qu'ils eurent disparus à l'extérieur, Wufei entra dans le vif du sujet.

- On a trouvé un suspect. Heero a sorti son dossier et avec l'aide de Trowa, ils sont en train de chercher sa trace. On aimerait ton avis, nous avons tous l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu sans que l'on connaisse son nom pour autant. Peut-être que toi tu trouveras qui c'est...

- D'accord, je vais aller voir. Où sont-ils ?

- Dans le bureau. Vas-y. Moi, je rejoins Sally et Quatre.

Duo opina de la tête et se dirigea dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Quatre pendant que Wufei partait à l'opposé. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'américain n'entendit que vaguement qu'on sonnait à la porte d'entrée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero était assis face à son ordinateur, posé sur la table de travail et pianotait sur le clavier à une vitesse légèrement moins rapide que d'habitude, démontrant ainsi une fatigue qu'il faisait tout pour démentir. Trowa lui tendit une tasse de café noir et brûlant qu'il venait d'aller chercher. Le japonais arrêta aussitôt son activité et se releva, faisant face à son petit ami et prenant ce qu'on lui donnait.

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

- De rien, répliqua le français. C'est normal,….Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu as du mal à rester éveillé. Je t'ai empêché de dormir cette nuit.

- Cette nuit...Tu veux dire très tôt ce matin, fit Heero avec un sourire sensuel et provocateur. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, c'était vraiment …

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose et tout juste celui de poser sa tasse sur le bureau que Trowa le serrait brutalement contre lui et prenait possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser était fébrile, exigeant et ils gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre, avec passion. Cette même passion qui ne les quittait plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois.

Trowa fit cesser le baiser et entreprit de dévorer le cou de son amant. Heero se laissa aller dans ses bras, complètement esclave des lèvres et des mains qui parcouraient son corps. Trowa appuya doucement sur le torse du japonais, l'allongeant tendrement sur le bureau.

Mais un bruit soudain de porcelaine brisée les fit immédiatement se relever. L'épaule de Heero avait percuté la tasse de café, qui avait roulé sur le sol après avoir renversé son contenu sur les feuilles qu'ils avaient imprimées et posées sur la table. Trowa voulut ramasser les morceaux jonchant le parquet ciré mais un « Kuso » retentissant de son amant l'en empêcha. Heero, l'air grave et concentré, était penché sur la photo du suspect, photo sur laquelle s'étalait une tâche noire, recouvrant le haut de la tête représentée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Trowa en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Ca ne te dit rien, fit le brun en désignant le cliché.

- Si, vaguement…Avec cette tâche, même un peu plus que tout à l'heure mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver où j'ai déjà vu ce visage.

- Et comme ça, redemanda Heero.

Il prit un stylo et griffonna quelques traits rapides sur la photo.

- Putain, s'exclama Trowa.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo entra dans le bureau et trouva ses amis figer devant une feuille. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tous les deux sortirent de leur contemplation pour lui faire face.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? Me voilà. Alors qui est notre suspect ?

- Il s'agit du petit ami d'Iria, répondit Heero d'une voix tendue. Il s'appelle Nicolas Grant et il était photographe professionnel, spécialisé dans la retouche d'images numériques.

- Etait, demanda le natté. Il a arrêté ?

- Oui, fit Trowa. Il a disparu quand Iria est décédée mais il a promis de venger sa mort dont il tient Quatre pour responsable. Il a envoyé de nombreuses lettres de menaces.

- Iria, murmura Duo, pensif, le regard soudain dans le vide.

- Ca ne va pas, s'inquiétèrent les deux autres.

- C'est juste que….La crise que Quatre a fait cette nuit a été déclenchée par un cauchemar sur la mort d'Iria, justement. Ca me semble beaucoup trop gros pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence.

- Tu penses que…commença Trowa.

- Oui, je pense que c'est lié à son empathie, comme si elle avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, par le biais d'un rêve. Ca lui est déjà arrivé.

- C'est fort possible, convint Heero.

- Mais Wu m'a dit que ce Nicolas vous semblait familier. A quoi il ressemble ?

Heero tourna son portable vers Duo afin de lui montrer le dossier du jeune homme.

- Comme tu peux le voir à l'écran, il est blond aux yeux verts et a 25 ans. Mais ce n'est pas tout, fit Heero le rouge aux joues alors que ses yeux balayaient les feuilles sur la table couvertes de tâches brunes et les débris de la tasse sur le sol.

- Laisse-moi deviner, reprit Duo après avoir suivi son regard, vous avez voulu faire des galipettes sur le bureau et vous avez perdu des infos précieuses en renversant du café….

- Pas perdu mais gagné, répondit Trowa en rougissant. Regarde cette photo que Heero a modifié au crayon.

Duo s'approcha du bureau et se pencha sur la fameuse photo. A peine avait-il posé les yeux dessus qu'il sursauta brutalement.

- Mais…c'est…c'est…

- Oui, affirma Heero.

- Comment, balbutia le natté d'une voix blanche.

- Avec un teinture, des lentilles de contact colorées et des fausses lunettes de vue, rien n'est plus facile. Comme on ne le connaissait pas avant, on n'y a vu que du feu.

- J'y crois pas, murmura Duo. QUEL ENFOIRE !

Il frappa du poing sur le bois en criant ça et se dirigea aussitôt ensuite vers la porte, courant à moitié.

- Il faut immédiatement prévenir Quatre.

Il avança à grand pas à travers la maison, suivi par ses amis et déboucha rapidement sur la terrasse où Wufei et Sally étaient assis. Duo tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément des yeux son petit ami.

- Où est Quatre, interrogea-t-il la gorge nouée.

- Un peu plus loin dans le jardin, Je l'ai autorisé à y aller, il est en train de régler un problème de boulot dont Steven est venu lui parler….

- QUOI, hurlèrent Duo, Trowa et Heero. Par où ils sont partis ?

Etonnée de leur réaction violente, Sally pointa un doigt tremblant dans la direction où Quatre et son bras droit avaient disparu quelques minutes plus tôt. Les trois garçons s'élancèrent aussitôt et Duo cria par-dessus son épaule.

- Wufei, fais boucler la propriété. Que personne ne sorte et surtout pas Steven…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang, demanda le chinois.

- Steven…C'est lui le maître chanteur….

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Voilà, fini pour l'instant.

Alors combien parmi vous avez trouvé l'identité du « méchant » de l'histoire ? J'ai pas encore la réponse à cette question.

Combien parmi vous avez trouvé le mobil du chantage ? Je doute que vous soyez beaucoup dans ce cas.

Combien parmi vous veulent me tuer pour avoir encore une fois clôturer un chapitre de cette façon ? Là, je sais et c'est bien pour ça que je vais m'enfuir en courant.

Même si vous partez à ma recherche pour me faire payer, que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser un petit mot.

Kiki


	9. Face à la mort

Auteur : Kiki, toujours fidèle au poste

Titre : Chantage.

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Torture de Quatre encore une fois mais je vous promets que c'est la dernière, donc beaucoup de violence et un peu d'amour.

Couple : 2+4+2 à plein régime.

Disclamer : Les g-boys n'étaient pas à moi dans le prologue, ils ne le sont toujours pas maintenant. Seul Nicolas m'appartient.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent toujours un changement de lieu, de temps…

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Face à la mort.

- Tout est bouclé, j'ai appelé la police et une ambulance, annonça Wufei en rejoignant ses amis au milieu de l'immense pelouse.

Trowa et Heero hochèrent la tête vers lui en réponse mais Duo, dos à eux ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il n'avait pas décroché un mot, dix minutes qu'ils cherchaient en vain un indice qui les mèneraient jusqu'à Quatre et son ravisseur, dix minutes que le joyeux Duo avait laissé sa place à Shinigami.

Ses yeux étaient passés de l'améthyste au pourpre, tout son corps était tendu comme une corde prête à casser, ses poings serrés à l'extrême et aucun de ses amis n'osait l'approcher trop près tant l'aura de haine et de bestialité qui l'entourait était dense et menaçante.

Une respiration légèrement essoufflée leur fit tourner la tête et ils virent arrivés Sally, sa trousse de secours à la main.

- Vous ne les avez pas trouvé, demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

- Non, lâcha Heero. Pas la moindre trace.

- A croire qu'ils se sont volatilisés, ajouta Trowa.

- Il faut absolument retrouver Quatre, reprit Sally.

- Comme si on allait le laisser dans les griffes de ce psychopathe, cingla Duo qui venait de se retourner et la foudroya du regard.

L'intensité de ses yeux fit reculer la jeune femme mais elle trouva la force de la soutenir pour bien leur faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

- Quatre n'a pas eu son injection,…. et si dans les cinq prochaines minutes, il ne l'a pas eu,…. son cœur ne tiendra pas.

A ces mots, les yeux de Duo semblèrent gagner encore un degré sur l'échelle de la rage et ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand un hurlement étouffé déchira le silence et les fit tous sursauter de terreur tant il était saturé de douleur. Il s'arrêta cependant aussi vite qu'il avait retenti. Ils avaient malgré tout eu le temps de reconnaître la voix de Quatre dans ce cri déformé mais ce n'est que grâce à leurs anciennes capacités de pilotes qu'ils parvinrent à en déterminé la source.

Ils s'y précipitèrent et découvrirent, cachée par des buissons, une vielle porte en bois encastrée dans un repli du terrain. Avant que quiconque fasse un geste, Duo défonça la porte et se jeta à l'intérieur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De l'eau glacée percuta violement le dos et la nuque de Quatre, le réveillant brutalement. L'esprit embrumé, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur une surface froide et grise où il était étendu. Il tenta de prendre appui sur ses mains pour se relever mais un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Son corps roula sur le coté pour échapper à la souffrance et il baissa le regard sur la cause de celle-ci. Ses poignets étaient presque à vif, entaillés par des menottes étroitement serrées, enfoncées dans sa chair.

Il se redressa péniblement, blessant plus profondément ses mains déjà meurtries, puis il s'adossa à ce qui semblait être un mur, dont il se servit comme appui pour se relever. Une fois en équilibre instable mais debout, il regarda autour de lui pour savoir où il était.

De nombreuses étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des dizaines de bouteilles, de larges fûts en bois sur le sol de pierres, un plafond en ogive peu élevé, le tout faiblement éclairé par les meurtrières percées dans les murs…Quatre reconnut l'ancienne cave à vin de la maison, cave qui n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il y était venu, c'était en compagnie de sa sœur Iria et à l'époque, il avait tout juste neuf ans.

Que faisait-il ici et surtout comment y était-il arrivé ?

Une douleur atroce lui martelait la tête et il parvenait difficilement à formuler une pensée cohérente. Mais il réussit néanmoins à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait avant d'arriver là. Il se souvenait qu'il était en train de discuter avec Steven dans le jardin quand il avait reçu un violent coup à la tête. Puis plus rien, le trou noir total.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre sur sa droite et Quatre tourna la tête dans cette direction. Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et dans la lumière incertaine, il vit Steven s'avancer lentement vers lui, un air hargneux mais déterminé sur le visage et un revolver dans la main droite.

Un instant déstabilisé, Quatre réussit à se ressaisir et il demanda d'une voix sèche :

- Steven ? ...Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Steven mais Nicolas Grant…. Et ça signifie simplement que vous allez mourir.

- Mais…Alors, fit-il, comprenant subitement, c'est vous le maître-chanteur, c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ces photos…. Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous avez tué la femme que j'aimais…votre propre sœur, cracha le brun.

- Iria…, murmura Quatre.

Gagné par la tristesse qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il était question de la jeune femme disparue, il baissa la tête pour la relever aussitôt une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

- C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée, c'était un…

D'un revers de la main gauche, Nicolas le coupa brutalement d'une gifle puissante, envoyant son corps contre le mur que sa tête heurta. Un voile noir obscurcit un instant ses yeux alors qu'un goût de sang envahissait sa bouche. Quatre fit tout pour rester conscient malgré la douleur et il cligna des paupières pour ne pas sombrer. Sa vue revint lentement alors que son ravisseur reprenait.

- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé dans cette navette, fit-il d'une voix dure, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que si elle est morte, c'est votre faute…Chaque jour pendant la guerre, j'ai prié pour que vous soyez arrêté et exécuté par Oz ou alors tué pendant une bataille…Mais la guerre a pris fin et vous étiez vivant, fêté comme un héro alors que vous n'êtes qu'un assassin…. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous faire payer moi-même le fait que vous avez recommencé à vivre comme si de rien était…

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai pu oublier sa disparition alors qu'elle est morte dans mes bras, demanda Quatre les larmes aux yeux. Il ne passe pas un jour sans que….

Il fut de nouveau coupé par une gifle mais cette fois, Nicolas l'avait frappé de la main droite, celle tenant fermement le revolver. Le choc du métal contre son visage envoya Quatre au sol et son coude droit percuta violement la pierre avec un craquement sinistre. Il se mordit profondément les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Tremblant, il resta allongé dans la poussière et essaya de reprendre son souffle, sans dire un mot de plus. Il avait compris que répliquer ne ferait qu'énerver le brun un peu plus. Il tenta de combattre la souffrance qui enveloppait son corps. Mais surtout il s'efforça de réguler son rythme cardiaque qui venait de s'emballer furieusement. Quatre réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu sa piqûre et que le délai pour l'avoir était presque révolu. Si quelqu'un n'arrivait pas rapidement pour le libérer, Nicolas n'aurait même pas besoin de l'abattre. Il allait faire un nouvel arrêt cardiaque, et cette fois, personne ne serait là pour le ranimer.

Inconscient de l'appréhension qui rongeait le jeune homme, Nicolas continuait ses explications avec autant de hargne.

- Ca n'a pas été très difficile de devenir votre bras droit…., un faux cv, des lettres de recommandations falsifiées que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de vérifier…bien trop naïf pour un ancien terroriste ! Le plus dur a été de réprimer mes émotions en votre présence. Connaissant votre don d'empathie, cela aurait été bête de me faire démasquer parce que je n'aurais pas réussi à contrôler ma haine…

- Comment, articula faiblement Quatre. Comment savez-vous… ?

- Pour votre don ? Iria. Elle parlait sans arrêt de vous, me racontant le moindre de vos souvenirs communs…C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a parlé de cette cave, l'endroit idéal pour me débarrasser de vous… Elle était si fière de vous, elle vous aimait tellement et vous l'avez tué…. Une fois que vous m'aviez engagé, continua-t-il d'un ton mordant, je devais trouver une faille pour vous briser. Mais vous n'en aviez visiblement aucune, il a donc fallu que je la fabrique de toute pièce. Un scandale suffisamment écœurant et monstrueux pour provoquer votre chute. Il m'a fallu six mois pour peaufiner mon plan puis le mettre en place…. J'étais sûr que vous alliez payer. Cependant, j'aurais malgré tout fait publier les photos… Mais quand je suis venu hier soir et que j'ai vu les recherches que vos amis effectuaient, j'ai compris qu'il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour arriver jusqu'à moi. J'ai donc décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Maintenant, vous allez mourir !

Nicolas le pencha vers Quatre et voulut le relever en l'attrapant rudement par le bras droit qui craqua une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Quatre ne put résister à la douleur et un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Hurlement qui s'évanouit brutalement quand le brun lui enfonça profondément son poing dans l'estomac, lui coupant la respiration. Le jeune homme retomba à genoux, sa main gauche serrée sur son cœur que le manque d'oxygène serrait dangereusement.

Il allait mourir, dans cette cave, sans revoir une dernière fois le doux visage de son amour. Son prénom lui échappa dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

- Duo…

Il ferma les yeux alors que Nicolas levait tranquillement son revolver et le visait soigneusement. Quatre entendit le chien être relevé et….

Un cri lui fit rouvrir les paupières et il vit que le brun avait lâché son arme, le poignet transpercé par un couteau. Une seconde plus tard, une forme toute de noir vêtue se jetait sur l'homme. Quatre eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des pupilles presque pourpres brûlantes de rage qu'il se retrouva entouré de ses amis.

Sans attendre, Trowa détacha les menottes pendant que Sally soulevait sa manche et lui injectait aussitôt son traitement. Le blond sentit l'étau autour de son cœur diminuait doucement alors que la jeune femme examinait minutieusement ses blessures. La douleur refluant, Quatre eut la force de tourner la tête vers son petit ami aux prises avec son ravisseur. Un hoquet de panique monta dans sa gorge alors qu'une vague d'effroi le submergeait.

A quelques mètres de lui, un rire de dément sortant de ses lèvres, Duo frappait méthodiquement Nicolas, ne lui laissant aucun répit, s'acharnant des poings et des pieds sur le brun qui semblait réduit à l'état de mannequin amorphe. L'américain déversait sa haine sans discontinuer, faisant saigner sa victime un peu plus à chaque coup, sous le regard de ses amis, tétanisés et effrayés par tant de violence. Shinigami était sorti et le Dieu de la Mort ne paraissait prêt à s'arrêter que lorsqu'il aurait eu sa dose de sang frais et tué son adversaire.

Au moment où Duo arrachait son couteau du poignet de Nicolas et le plantait profondément dans sa cuisse, Quatre reprit ses esprits et cria de désespoir.

- Arrêtez-le ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez-le…. Duo, ne fais pas ça ! ARRETE !

- Pas question ! Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait, répliqua le natté d'une voix tranchante et étonnamment calme. Il va payer pour avoir touché au bien de Shinigami. Il va le payer de sa vie.

Duo sortit de nouveau son couteau de la jambe du brun et la passa presque amoureusement sur son torse, déchirant la chemise et dévoilant la peau blanche. Avec un sourire sadique, il descendit sa lame sous le sternum et avec une lenteur extrême, il l'enfonça dans la chair tendre de Nicolas qui perdit connaissance.

Et Quatre hurla :

- DUO, NON. TU M'AS PROMIS !

En entendant ce cri, Duo eut un sursaut de recul qui le sortit de sa transe meurtrière et il lâcha son arme qui tomba au sol dans un tintement, semblant remplir la cave entière. Il fixa ses mains rougies de sang d'un air perdu avant de se tourner vers Quatre. Voyant le regard rempli d'angoisse de son petit ami, Duo comprit l'ampleur macabre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait failli se perdre dans sa folie sanguinaire et perdre Quatre par la même occasion en brisant la promesse qu'il lui avait fait le matin même. Son visage pâlit alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur douce teinte améthyste.

- Oh my God…..

Il se précipita vers Quatre et tombant à genoux près de lui, il le prit dans ses bras, en murmurant sans fin :

- Pardon, my angel…. Pardon…je voulais pas… Pardon…

Sentant qu'il redevenait lui-même et le repentir dans sa voix, Quatre éclata en sanglot et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule pour y pleurer librement, sous le regard bouleversé de leurs amis. Les ongles de sa main valide plantés profondément dans la nuque de Duo qui l'agrippait comme s'il pouvait s'envoler à tout instant, le blond laissa son trop-plein d'émotions se déverser dans ses larmes de soulagement.

Mais en quelques secondes, la tension nerveuse le quitta totalement et il glissa dans l'inconscience, sa tête retombant sur le torse de Duo, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues pâles.

Epuisé, blessé mais enfin à l'abri, dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait…

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 8 terminé et avec lui, le calvaire de mon Quat-chan adoré.

Question : est-ce que vous auriez voulu que je tue Nicolas ? Oui ? Non ?

Et bien dommage, mais j'en ai encore besoin pour le dernier chapitre. Et puis, pour une fois qu'un perso est à moi, je ne vais pas m'en débarrasser.

Sinon vous avez aimé ?

Dites-moi !

Kiki


	10. Rédemption

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki.

Titre : Chantage.

Série : je vais pas changer au dernier chapitre…

Genre : Yaoï, du bonheur, du bonheur et encore du bonheur…Je ne torture plus personne, tout le monde est heureux.

Couple : 2+4+2 ainsi qu'un autre couple mais je ne dis rien, il faut lire.

Disclamer : Quatre et Duo ne sont pas à moi. Nicolas par contre, si. Quant au quatrième personnage de ce chapitre…j'hésite un peu…Il est à moi s'en l'être vraiment…Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez à la fin ?

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Rédemption.

Dans le parc boisé d'un immense hôpital, deux silhouettes progressaient lentement sur une allée. Le plus âgé, aux cheveux bruns, était assis dans un fauteuil roulant qu'il faisait avancer sans heurt aux cotés d'un jeune homme à la blondeur éclatante et qui avait un bras en écharpe. Quatre et Nicolas ne disaient pas un mot mais on pouvait nettement sentir la tension du second dans les fréquents coups d'œil qu'il jetait au jeune PDG.

Il se décida enfin à briser le silence qu'il ne supportait plus. Sa voix était rauque et tendue.

- Pourquoi ?

- De quoi parlez-vous, fit Quatre

- Pourquoi avez-vous empêché Duo de me tuer , répliqua Nicolas en s'énervant. Pourquoi m'avoir fait admettre dans cet hôpital où j'ai été opéré par les plus éminents médecins ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir porté plainte ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là à vous inquiéter de ma santé sans penser à la vôtre alors que j'ai essayé de vous tuer ?

- Calmez-vous, vous risquez de réouvrir vos blessures si vous bougez trop…. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Mon traitement est fini depuis ce matin et je suis maintenant hors de danger. Mais pour vos questions, elles ont en fait une seule et même réponse : parce que Iria l'aurait voulu. Je sais que ma sœur n'aurait pas accepté que vous deveniez un assassin mais encore moins que vous le deveniez à cause d'elle…ou pour elle, plutôt. Mais à mon tour de vous posez une question : Pourquoi avoir demandé à me voir ?

- Je sais que ça ne changera rien à ce que je vous ai fait mais…Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses… J'ai eu largement le temps de réfléchir ces derniers jours et….A la mort d'Iria…j'ai perdu la tête. Il n'y avait plus que cette souffrance, la douleur de son absence. Il me fallait une raison de continuer à vivre. Je l'ai trouvé en vous accusant à tort de sa disparition. Seule la haine me permettait de tenir. Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle aimait. Quand je l'ai perdue, je suis devenu un monstre…

- Et maintenant, demanda Quatre d'une voix douce.

- Je ne suis plus cet homme qui cherchait une vengeance n'ayant aucun sens…Je pense…j'espère être redevenu celui qu'elle avait accepté d'épouser….

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir à la raison?

- J'ai rencontré l'ange de la mort…. et il avait les yeux violets… Quand sa lame a transpercé ma poitrine, j'ai réalisé la folie de mes actes et j'ai compris que quoi que je fasse, rien ne la ramènerait….Mais malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à comprendre que vous ayez pu me pardonner aussi facilement…Duo , lui, ne l'a pas fait et il ne le fera sans doute jamais. La preuve, il me surveille sans cesse.

En disant cela, il avait tourné la tête derrière eux, en direction d'un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu et aux cheveux interminables, qui les suivait à distance. Quatre tourna également la tête et fit un sourire rassurant à l'américain, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour ne plus s'inquiéter sur vos intentions à mon égard mais c'est très compréhensible. Sa plus grande peur est de perdre ceux qu'il aime et Duo a failli me perdre plusieurs fois en seulement deux jours, cela a réveillé ses pires pulsions...Mais vous l'avez dit, même si c'est celui de la mort, c'est un ange …Il vous pardonnera…. Quant à moi,….si je vous ai pardonné, si je ne vous en veux pas, c'est parce que, moi aussi j'ai perdu Iria. Je sais ce que ça fait de rester quand quelqu'un qu'on aime est parti, je comprends votre douleur car j'ai la même dans le cœur. Nous faisons tous des choses insensées ou horribles dans ce genre de situation. Et ce que vous avez fait n'est rien en comparaison de ce que, moi, j'ai fait après l'avoir perdue….Alors même si vous avez essayé de me tuer, je n'ai aucune vraie raison de vous en vouloir….Mais surtout, je crois en la rédemption.

- Pour vous ou pour moi ?

- Pour nous deux. Car l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

- Et comment croyez-vous que je puisse l'obtenir ?

Quatre s'arrêta alors, le regard fixé devant lui. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix émue.

- Rendez-la heureuse.

Nicolas tourna la tête vers ce qu'il regardait et son visage pâlit brusquement.

- Mais…c'est…c'est….

- Non. C'est elle et en même temps, c'est une autre personne. Mais une chose est sûre, l'amour qu'elle vous porte est identique et aussi fort….Allez la voir, elle vous expliquera tout.

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à une jeune femme qui était agenouillée plus loin près d'un parterre de fleur.

Quatre le vit l'interpeler avant que la femme ne se jette dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune arabe mais des lèvres douces vinrent aussitôt les arrêter pendant que deux bras puissants s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

- Pourquoi tu pleures my angel, demanda Duo.

- Je suis heureux, répondit Quatre en fixant toujours l'autre couple.

- Qui est cette jeune femme ?

- Son visage ne te semble pas familier ?

L'américain observa plus attentivement la superbe blonde qui s'éloignait tout en discutant avec Nicolas.

- Attends…Si…vous vous ressemblez, vous avez les mêmes magnifiques yeux bleus. C'est une de tes sœurs ?

- Il s'agit d'Irina…

- La même Irina qui t'avait appelé ?

- Oui. En fait, c'est la sœur jumelle d'Iria.

- QUOI !Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

- Il y a à peine deux mois, fit Quatre en rigolant doucement, j'ignorais jusqu'à son existence. Comment voulais-tu que je t'en parle ?

- Explique-moi, demanda Duo complètement abasourdi.

- Dans notre famille, les mères donnent naissance à leurs enfants pratiquement sans aide. Une seule sage-femme est autorisée à leurs côtés pendant l'accouchement. Celle qui a mis au monde mes deux sœurs avait perdu un enfant seulement quelques jours auparavant et sa douleur l'a conduite à enlever Irina, cachant son existence à tous.

- Quelle horreur ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse faire une chose pareille.

- Parce que toi, tu ne ferais pas quelque chose d'insensé si tu perdais quelqu'un de cher ? N'étais-tu pas, il y a quatre jours, prêt à tuer Nicolas, quand tu as cru que j'allais mourir ? Moi je peux parfaitement comprendre ce que cette pauvre femme a pu ressentir et je la plains.

- Pardon my angel, murmura Duo en l'embrassant. Je voulais pas dire ça. Continue, s'il te plaît.

- Elle a élevée Irina comme sa fille, lui procurant tout l'amour qu'une mère peut donner et même plus. Mais elle est morte d'un cancer généralisé pendant la guerre. Cependant avant de mourir, elle a lui tout raconter, en lui demandant pardon pour l'avoir ainsi arraché à sa vraie famille….

- Tu as raison… je la plains aussi….elle a du vivre toute son existence avec sa culpabilité…

- Irina est ensuite partie à la recherche des siens. Mais elle a été renversée par une voiture et elle est restée dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois. Quand elle s'est réveillée, notre père était mort depuis longtemps. Elle ne s'est pas pour autant découragée et elle a réussi à me contacter après l'armistice. Je n'ai pas douté un seul instant de son histoire, elle ressemblait trop à Iria pour que je ne vois pas qui elle est. Mais ce n'était pas le plus troublant…

- Arrête de me faire languir, sourit Duo. Dis-moi tout.

- Elle a tous les souvenirs d'Iria, elle sait tout ce qu'Iria a vécu, le moindre détail de sa vie dans son intégralité.

- Mais c'est impossible….

- Non Amour, pas pour des new-types.

- Iria et Irina sont des new-types ?

- Oui. Mais le pouvoir d'Iria n'a jamais été détecté et ne s'est jamais manifesté de son vivant. Néanmoins, quand elle est morte, elle a…comment t'expliquer…Elle a « transféré » toute sa mémoire à sa jumelle et quand Irina est sortie du coma, elle a tout reçu. On parle souvent d'un lien particulier entre les jumeaux, elles en avaient simplement un plus fort que les autres. Irina possède même les sentiments qu'Iria portait à Nicolas intacts dans son cœur.

- Alors c'est ça que tu voulais annoncer à la fête avec tes sœurs ? L'existence d'Irina ?

- Exact. Je les ai préparés en douceur à un tel évènement même si elles ne sauront que ce jour-là. Ca va leur faire un choc…Imagine, leur petit frère adoré, la fierté de la famille, n'est pas le trentième enfant Winner mais bien le tente-et-unième. Un tel chaos dans la lignée, elles vont toutes en faire une syncope, rigola Quatre.

Duo se mit à rire avec lui tout en le gardant serré contre son torse, faisant malgré tout attention à son bras blessé. Le blond l'embrassa sur la joue et dit avec un étrange sourire :

- J'ai encore une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer, Amour.

- Encore une ? Et c'est quoi cette fois ?

- Tu es viré, dit Quatre sans de départir de son sourire.

- HEIN ?.

- Oui, je te donne deux jours pour trouver ton remplaçant…..Ah, et tu viens aussi d'être expulsé de ton appartement par le propriétaire des lieux qui n'est autre que la Winner Immobilier.

- Mais…, mais….

- Tu serais intéressé par le nouveau poste que je viens de créer ? Bouillotte personnelle du PDG de la Winner Corp chaque nuit de ta vie? Et si vraiment tu veux une occupation pendant la journée, il y a une place de bras droit vacante…

Duo ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans parvenir à en faire sortir un mot. Il ne semblait pas parvenir à réaliser tout ce que son petit ami venait de lui demander. Quatre le regardait avec amusement et tendresse. Duo parvint néanmoins à se ressaisir et une moue joueuse se dessina sur son visage.

- C'est une proposition très intéressante, fit-il. J'accepte, même si j'avais d'autres projets. Tant pis, la seule question, c'est : je fais quoi de ça maintenant?

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et ouvrit sous les yeux exorbités de Quatre un petit écrin de velours bleu roy dans lequel reposait un anneau d'argent.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura le blond en portant sa main valide à ses lèvres.

- J'avais prévu de te faire ma demande ce soir. Tu m'as devancé avec ta proposition mais nos deux envies ne sont pas inconciliables, non ?... Alors…Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Des larmes de joies dévalant ses joues, Quatre se jeta au cou de Duo et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand enfin il permit à l'américain de reprendre son souffle, il murmura sa réponse sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser….Je t'aime, Duo, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi, my angel, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

Duo glissa l'anneau au doigt de Quatre. Puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau avec tendresse et passion, unissant dans cette promesse d'éternité, l'Ange et la Mort.

Owari.

* * *

Voilà, cette fic est désormais finie. C'est la première que j'avais commencé, ça me fait bizarre….

Qui avait trouvé la véritable identité d'Iria ? J'avais semé plein d'indices notamment dans le chapitre 6. Bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé.

Pour l'histoire des jumelles qui se transmettent leurs pensées et leurs sentiments, je me suis inspirée du film COBRA. Vous l'avez vu ?

Alors grand débat : Irina est-elle à moi ou non ? C'est un perso que j'ai inventé mais qui est le sosie de Iria…donc…A moi ou pas à moi ? La réponse n'est pas importante, après tout.

J'espère que vous avez pris autant plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire.

Merci à tous

Kiki


End file.
